Il pleut
by Benelie
Summary: Comment vivre son amour en temps de guerre avec la peur de perdre l'autre? Hermione et Ron vont devoir tout apprendre... (RWHG et GWHP) Sorry pour le retard, allez voir ma bio...
1. Dispute

**Hello !** Bon ben voilà je me lance, c'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents ) En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, ... c'est une fic HG/RW les premiers chapitres seront des POV d'Hermione, après je ne sais pas je verrais ) Donc pour commencer c de la romance mais dès le chapitre 4 ou 5 y aura un peu d'aventure ( bRating /b: pr le moment, PG13, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers le R, ça dépendra de mon humeur du moment ) bDisclamer /b: blablabla..., les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je serais très riche et je n'écrirais pas de fan fic, vu que je vendrais des livres :D Ah si y a un perso qui m'appartient, Jossie Jonhson )  
  
Alors juste une petite chose concernant le titre de la fic, ça vient de la sublime chanson d'Emilie Simon, du même nom :  
  
_Il pleut  
Dans ces gouttes de pluie  
Mes doutes s'enfuient  
Je ne m'ennuie plus  
Il pleut  
Mais ce n'est pas la pluie  
Qui occupe mes nuits_  
  
Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien a ce que je voulais mettre dans ma fic.  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Dispute**  
  
Ron ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Ah ! C'est facile de juger les gens mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler COMME CA ! Si c'est comme ça, ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole ! De toute façon, tu es tellement intéressant que je perdrais mon temps à te parler !  
  
C'est sur ces « douces » paroles que nous nous sommes disputés une énième fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à communiquer comme des gens civilisés ? C'est vrai que je le titille souvent mais j'aime bien ça et je crois que lui aussi... Mais là je crois que c'est vraiment fichu ! Il m'a mise vraiment en colère et je lui ai dit des choses terribles, même si je ne les pensais pas... Je sais où ça lui fait mal, et j'ai appuyé dessus ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça en ce moment ! Ron ! Pourquoi est-il si difficile de discuter avec toi ? Nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de Harry, sur la manière de l'aider. Pauvre Harry... Il paraît soit absent soit en colère contre le monde entier depuis que Sirius a disparu. Nous ne savons pas comment l'aider. Cet été, il est resté chez les Dursley jusqu'à la dernière semaine... Il le fallait pour que la protection fonctionne... Lorsqu'on s'est tous retrouvés au Square Grimmaurd, ce n'était plus le Harry que nous connaissions... il avait perdu cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Avant, il aimait la vie, mais depuis que Sirius ... Depuis lors, nous sommes face à un étranger. Par chance, en arrivant à Poudlard, nous avons appris que Dumbledore avait réussi à faire revenir Lupin. Alors, depuis la rentrée, quand Harry n'est pas en cours ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, c'est qu'il est dans le bureau Lupin. Je pense que ça l'aide. Grâce à lui il garde un lien avec son père et avec Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est encore pass ? me demanda Ginny sur un ton de reproche.  
  
La question de Ginny me tira de mes pensées...  
  
- Oh, rien ! comme d'habitude... On n'était pas d'accord alors on s'est disputé...

- Je vous jure ! A vous voir agir ainsi on dirait un vieux couple aigri ! Soit vous êtes amoureux et vous réagissez ainsi par peur de vous l'avouer soit vous êtes maso... l'un n'empêche pas l'autre d'ailleurs !

- Nous ne sommes ni amoureux, ni masos Ginny. C'est juste notre euh... mode de communication...

- Mouais, bien sur... En tout cas, trouvez une solution RAPIDEMENT ! ça ne peut plus durer ! Vous vous disputez de plus en plus !  
  
C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Ginny me laissa à nouveau seule face à moi- même. Mais ce que Ginny venait de dire me trotta dans la tête : « Amoureux ! vous êtes amoureux ! amoureux ! »...

Ginny racontait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comment être amoureuse d'une tête de mule pareille ? Pourtant, elle devait se l'avouer, les précédents évènements les avaient fait grandir plus vite. Ron n'était plus vraiment ce garçon immature qu'elle avait rencontré. En plus, la pratique du Quidditch avait rendu Harry et surtout Ron plus « homme ». Le poste de gardien de Ron nécessitait une condition physique parfaite... parfait comme son physique... et elle n'était pas la seule a l'avoir remarqué... de plus en plus de filles lui tournait autour. Que des pimbêches ! Ron est sorti quelque temps avec l'une d'elle, Jossie Johnson, une 5eme année de Poufsouffle. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Ils ont (plutôt IL a) cassé un mois après. Ron n'a donné aucune raison...  
  
Ginny avait raison ! Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution, il fallait qu'on parle et qu'on s'explique. Ca ne pouvait pas durer... Ce n'était pas bien ni pour nous, ni pour Harry, ni pour les autres...  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
_Bon le premier chapitre est un peu court, j'essaye de faire en sorte que les prochains soient un peu plus long ! Si ça vous a plus, laissez moi une tite rewiew... et pis même si ça vous a pas plus, dites moi pourquoi !  
  
Prochain chapitre : **Revelation(s)**_


	2. Revelations

_Salut à tous,_

_ Et bien voilà le chapitre 2 de ma super Fic (bon ok ok, j'ai le droit de rêver non ? :D) J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas moi je m'amuse a l'écrire..._

_Merci beaucoup _ _missannie et Larmes de pluie, __virg05__ pour_ _leurs review! Je vous promet de faire de chapitres de plus en plus long... mais il faut que je me mette en route ;)  
_  
**Chapitre 2 : Révélation(s)  
**  
J'ai cherché partout : sur le terrain de Quidditch, à la bibliothèque, dans la grande salle, la salle commune. Aucune trace de lui ! Une terrible peur m'envahie... comme si je l'avais perdu... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher ailleurs, l'heure du dîner était arrivée. J'avais bon espoir de le voir à ce moment... Ron était un vrai goinfre ! Je crois que j'ai souris à ce moment là parce que lorsque je suis arrivée près d'Harry il m'a dit :

- 1 noise pour tes pensées...

- Oh! rien de passionnant .

Je lui ai sourit et j'ai vu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage... Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi ! Juste après, son sourire s'intensifia, mais ce n'était plus moi qu'il regardait... Il fixait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi. Et ce quelque chose paraissait très important. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu....

Ginny ? La rouquine fit un geste et se dirigea vers nous. Je me suis retournée vers Harry... Il avait une petite lueur dans les yeux... Il recommençait à vivre et à aimer ! J'étais sure que Ron ne se remettrait pas de cette nouvelle !

- Salut Gin, tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien et toi ?

Ils discutaient comme si de rien n'était pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose ! Je mènerais mon enquête sitôt que j'en aurais fini avec...

- Tu as enfin parlé avec Ron ?

- Hein ? ah, non... je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé...

- Ron ? mais il est dans notre dortoir... ça va faire 3 heures qu'il est là dedans. Il est allongé sur son lit et n'adresse la parole a personne... Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Euh... oui, dis-je timidement, Vous me gardez un truc à manger ? je dois y aller... j'ai promis quelque chose a quelqu'un...

Avant même qu'ils me répondent, j'étais partie. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi je ressentais ce besoin de lui parler, mais il le fallait. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la tour des gryffondor, je suis montée directement dans le dortoir des garçons...

- Ron, ouvre moi... Ron, .. . s'il te plait, je sais que tu es là... Je... je suis... désolée, ... je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit... j'ai..., j'ai seulement dit ça pour te faire enrager...

Ma voix devenait de plus en plus suppliante...

- Ron, dis-je à la limite du chuchotement, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es trop important pour moi. Ce serait vraiment trop bête qu'une dispute nous sépare... Je ... je...

- Tu quoi, hein ?

J'étouffais un cri de surprise. Cette voix si familière ne venait pas du dortoir comme je le pensais mais de derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu des cheveux roux dépasser d'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée.

- Alors, tu quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ? A ma place, tu ferais quoi ?

- Je... je ne pardonnerais pas, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai vu son visage boursouflé par les larmes. Je lui aurais fait si mal ?

- Ron je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je suis sincèrement désolée, ...

- Tu parles ! Tu es sans cœur, tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est diriger les autres, les façonner à ton idée. S'ils ne sont pas comme tu le veux, tu les laisses tombé et tu les enfonces. Tu n'es pas mon amie ! une amie n'agirait pas ainsi !

Je sentit que ses paroles entraient en moi comme un poignard en plein cœur... Il pensait ça de moi ? C'est comme ça qu'il me voyait ? Une colère s'insinua en moi pour cacher la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment, et qu'il avait du ressentir en début d'après-midi.

- Comment oses-tu mettre en doute mon amitié Ron ? Franchement, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! mais il semble que je me sois trompée ! Si j'agis comme ça avec toi et Harry, c'est parce que je me fais du soucis pour vous ! Mais apparemment tu es trop butté ou trop stupide pour t'en apercevoir !

- JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE !

Il s'était levé d'un coup comme si le feu brûlait le fauteuil. Son visage se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage... Ce souffle chaud et rapide... Ce souffle qui me rassurait. Sans comprendre comment, nos visages se sont rapprochés, nos lèvres se sont frôlées. Une chaleur intense m'envahie. Un besoin de lui me poussa à poser mes lèvres sur lui. Ma bouche se montrait de plus en plus avide de lui, de sa chaleur, comme si j'avais erré en plein désert et que je venais de trouver de l'eau. Ron répondit à mon baiser, sa langue commença à pénétrer dans ma bouche. J'en éprouvais un bien fou... Je venais de comprendre... Mais le rêve s'acheva vite, trop vite... Ron venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'on faisait. Je me suis reculée, Ron me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

- Je... suis ... désolé, dit-il le souffle court, Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié juste pour un excès d'hormones.... Je n'arrive pas à croire que...

- Ron, moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre ! tu es mon meilleur ami.

Tout d'un coup cette phrase sonnait faux... Je venais d'embrasser mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme un frère il y a encore une heure... ou plutôt que je croyais considérer comme un frère Hermione, il faut qu'on oublie ce qui vient de se passer Oui tu as raison, ça risque de créer une gêne entre nous sinon... Oh, Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire ? Comment pouvais-je regretter ce que je venais de faire ? Je ne souhaitais plus l'avoir comme ami seulement. Je venais de le réaliser, je voulais plus ! Je le voulais lui, je voulais que ses mains se posent sur mon corps, je voulais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, je voulais que ses lèvres brûlent ma peau par d'infinis baisers... Oui, on devait oublier... Il n'avait fait ça qu'à cause de ses hormones... On devait oublier... Mais j'étais de moins en moins sur d'y arriver... Je le regardais avant de partir sur un vague « bonne nuit ». Tout le long su chemin, je sentit dans mon dos la trace brûlante de son regard sur moi... Et lui, oublierait-il si facilement ?  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
_Et voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé, il paraissait plus long quand je l'ai écrit ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite rewiew en passant !  
  
Prochain chapitre : **Réflexions**_


	3. Reflexions

**_Salut à tous!_**

_Bon et bien voila, chose promise, chose due! Le chapitre 3 arrive. Il ne s'y passe pas beaucoup de chose... disons que c'est surtout un retour en arriere d'Hermione sur sa vie, sa relation avec Ron, ... enfiin vous verrez!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review!_

**_virg05_**_**:** oui il etait un poil plus long... mais bon quand je l'ai ecrit sur mon carnet il parraissait bien bien bien plus long!_

**_Elea013_**_**:** Merci pour ta review! Parfois c'est tres dur d'ecrire a la premiere personne, j'ai tendance a melanger les temps de conjugaison, ... donc si ça passe tant mieux! PS j'adore tes fics!_

**_Mel7_**_**:** J'espere que je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre trop longtemps ;)_

**_Larmes de pluie_**_**:** Moi aussi j'aime quand tous les 2 se disputent ou quand ils "se font la tete"... je pense que c'est un signe et qu'ils comprendront qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre... bon ok c'est un peu trop mais tant pis ;) Pour la longueur des chapitre, le 4 est bien bien bien plus long... suffit de s'y mettre! lol_

**_witch-dark_**_**:** Ca me fait tres plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaise. J'espere que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ;)_

**_Diane13_**_: Merci merci merci! c'est vraiment tres gentil de ta part ;)_

**_Selphie451_**_: Et bien voici le chapitre 3, j'espere qu'il te plaira aussi! PS: J'adore tes fics! vivement la suite ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça motive beaucoup de voir que son "travail" est apprecié!_

_Allez, treves de blabla voici la suite de l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Réflexions**  
  
A partir du jour ou nous nous sommes embrassés, une espèce de gêne s'est installée entre nous. Je n'osais plus lui parler seule a seul, le regarder franchement, ... Pourtant, j'avais besoin de le savoir près de moi. Le plus pathétique, c'est que j'agissais comme ses petites pimbêches qui espionnaient Viktor lorsqu'il était a Poudlard... J'observais Ron à la dérobée, limite si je ne rougissait pas lorsque ses yeux croisaient les miens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent l'intensité de son regard, la puissance de ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, pas plus que les trois petits grains de beauté qui se trouvaient à la naissance de son cou... 

Lorsque par inadvertance, une partie de mon corps frôlait le sien, une torture intense s'exerçait en moi... je revoyait cette fameuse nuit, et j'en voulais plus ! Je devais combattre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Le seul point positif était que nous ne nous disputions plus, mais ça ni Ginny ni Harry ne le remarquait...

Un étrange manège s'était instauré entre eux... Régulièrement, Harry arrivait dans la salle commune croisait le regard de Ginny, lui faisait un signe et disparaissait... Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny disparaissait a son tour. Ce petit manège durait depuis 2 ou 3 semaines. Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait ? Nous étions trop occupé par « Nous ».

J'ai remarqué l'attitude de Ginny et Harry lorsqu'un soir, nous étions à la bibliothèque , Harry, Ron et moi. Ginny est arrivée, a baragouiné quelques mots, nous a regardé et a hoché la tête en direction de Harry. A peine 2 minutes après le départ de Ginny, Harry s'est levé, a fermé ses livre et nous a dit qu'il montait se coucher... fatigué par son entraînement de Quidditch. Ron et moi nous sommes regardés, incapable de comprendre la situation. Puis nous sommes retournés a nos devoirs, ou plutôt j'ai tenté de me concentré sur le mien.

J'essayais de faire comme si Ron et moi n'étions pas seuls, comme s'il n'était pas là... mais je n'y arrivait pas, je sentais son parfum, je l'entendais respirer, ... Hermione concentre toi sur ton devoir ! Alors, Les Reformes magiques de 1649 à 1653 : conséquences sur le statut des Elfes. 1649, mise en place de l'interdiction d'exercer un métier de haut rang.... _«ses yeux »_ pour les créatures magiques _« sa bouche»..._ Ah oui, en 1650, quelle était déjà la reforme majeur pour les elfes, interdiction de pratiquer la magie non ?

En voulant prendre le livre sur l'histoire des Elfes, ma main rencontre la sienne. Des qu'il s'en aperçoit, il retire sa main comme si la mienne était brûlante. Ses oreilles se colorent en rouge...

- Tu as besoin du livre ?

J'aimerais tant que sa main.... _NON NON NON Hermione arrête ça tout de suite _!

- Euh oui mais prend le je me débrouillerais sans.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui oui...  
  
Pourquoi cette gêne c'est installée entre nous ? Notre complicité me manque, nos prises de becs aussi. Je me sens seule. Entre Ron qui me « fuis » et Harry qui reste dans son coin.... Je plus seule que jamais. Je décide de monter me coucher avant de me mettre a pleurer... ou pis, seule comme ça avec lui, je pourrais même ... Ote toi ses idées de la tête !

- Mione, ça va ? tu es toute pale !

_Mione_, ... ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appeler comme ça.

- Oui je vais rentrer, je commence a être fatiguée...

- Ah ? d'accord.

Il y avait comme un air de déception dans sa voix.

- Repose toi bien. Moi je vais essayer de finir ça comme ça tu ne pourras plus dire que je suis un fainéant !

Il me taquine, je le vois... Il vient de me sourire, de ce sourire qui me fait craquer. J'aimerais tant le toucher, sentir à nouveau le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ... Je me rapproche de lui, Je me penche. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je veux l'embrasser, ressentir a nouveau ce bonheur intense... Non, non Hermione ! Je l'embrasse quand même mais je me résigne a le lui faire sur la joue. Il paraît surpris.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- C'est pour t'encourager... pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie...

- C'est sur que la, je crois que je vais me mettre bien a bosser tous les jours meme, si tu m'encourage toujours comme ça !

- Euh, Bonne nuit !  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quelque chose, je me met a courir, je fuis....  
  
En retournant à la salle commune, j'ai entendu la voix de Ginny venant d'une salle de cours. Puis, Harry lui a répondu... Intriguée, je me suis approchée de la sale et je les ai vu, tous les 2 enlacés... A ce moment la j'ai été jalouse... jalouse de leur bonheur, jalouse de ce qu'ils avaient et que je n'aurais sans doute jamais... Et puis j'en ai voulu à Ginny de ne pas me l'avoir dit, de me voler mon meilleur ami, mon dernier point d'ancrage depuis qu'avec Ron, la situation s'était compliquée... Comment Ginny pouvait avoir ce que je ne faisait que rêver ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Bien sur j'étais contente pour elle et pour Harry mais la jalousie était en moi. Je me suis mise a courir, je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de ce spectacle.

En fait j'essayais de ME fuir, de fuir ma vie, mon corps, mon âme... Fuir ce que j'étais devenue ! Je me suis retrouvée dans les toilettes de Mimi. J'avais besoin d'évacuer cette colère qui me rongeai, cette jalousie qui s'insinuait en moi. Non, je n'étais pas en colère contre Ginny, je l'étais contre moi, de ne pas avoir compris... Pourtant, avec le recul, Harry avait changé, il souriait plus, il riait même, il était petit a petit redevenu lui. Et moi sa meilleure amie, je ne l'avais pas vue ! On prétend que je suis une « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » mais c'est faux ! je sais tout ce qui peut s'apprendre dans un livre. On ne trouve pas de formule pour être une bonne amie, ou pour rendre amoureux celui qu'on aime (elles ne marchent pas, j'en ai essayé quelques unes...). C'est pour cela que je suis une piètre amie... Combien de fois je me suis mise Ron et Harry à dos ? Toujours parce que je pensais bien faire. En fait, c'était tout le contraire ! Je me rappelle lorsque Harry a reçu son Eclair de Feu, il était ravi, Ron aussi et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Au lieu d'être contente pour lui, j'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagal qui l'a privé de son balai durant des mois ! Ils ne m'ont pas adressé la parole durant des mois ! Combien j'étais malheureuse a ce moment la ! Comme je me déteste d'être comme ça a toujours respecter le règlement ! J'aimerais être plus drôle, tellement plus.... Tellement différente ! Peut- être que là IL m'aimerait, si j'étais différente, si j'étais comme les autres Parvati et Lavande... Oui parce que même en amour je ne vaut rien ! Aucune expérience ! Certains ont prétendu que je suis sortie avec Viktor, mais c'est faux, je n'ai pas pu. J'avais l'impression de LE trahir, de trahir Ron...

Alors j'ai fuis, encore une fois, comme lorsque les choses deviennent compliquées, pour me protéger. Je crois que j'ai fais du mal à Viktor, je croyais qu'il ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi... Mais durant cet été la, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentait pour Ron. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été étonné que j'accepte d'aller au bal avec lui parce que tout en moi indiquait que j'était déjà prise, mais que ce n'était pas lui « l'heureux propriétaire ». Durant la soirée, il a compris qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. Je pensais qu'il avait tord, mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée au square Grimmault avec Ron, j'ai compris qu'il avait raison. JE ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je ressentais pour Ron plus que de l'amitié ou de la tendresse. Depuis, Viktor et moi continuons a correspondre, il est mon confident. Il sait ce que personne d'autre ne sait : que j'aime Ron. Et même si j'ai été au bal avec lui c'est simplement parce que j'avais été flattée, flattée que quelqu'un s'intéresse a moi, que quelqu'un voit en moi une fille et non l'éternelle bonne copine asexuée...

* * *

_Voila le chapitre 3 est terminé. j'espere qu'il vous a plut. Le prochain chapitre va devenir un peu plus... mouvementé. La relation HermyRon sera un peu mise de coté mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire!_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre en me laissant une petite Rewiew!_

_Prochain chapitre: **Le commencement**_


	4. Le commencement 1

**_Hello à tous!!!_**

_Merci beaucoup pour toute ces reviews! ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

**_Diane13_**_**:** oui c'est triste, et je me suis inspiree de ma propre experience pour ecrire ce passage... En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plu!_

**_Mel7_**_**:** merci beaucoup (smiley qui rougit)... j'espere que la suite va autant te plaire ;)_

**_witch-dark_**_**:** lol! t'inquiete pas! des disputes il va encore y en avoir! Perso je n'arrive pas a concevoir une relation Ron/Hermione sans dispute! :D En ce qui concerne la frequence de publication, je pense que ce sera 1chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les 2 semaines... :D_

**_Larmes de pluie_**_**:** comment resister au petit Ronnie hein? (Rupert ressemble bien a l'idee que je me fesait de Ron ;) lol) je pense que la suite te plaira... enfin dans 2 ou 3 chapitres parce que la: place a l'action!_

**_LovelyHermione_**_**:** et bien je pensais l'avoir fait... mais ça n'avait pas du fonctionner... normalement là ça doit marcher! :) Merci pour le compliment :D _

**_Hermione G-W_**_**:** merci beaucoup! (smiley qui rougit encore!) Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise! Comme je le disais a Diane, ce passage est un peu tiré de mon experience personelle ce doit etre pour ça que ça parait reel ;) Pour Ron... disons qu'il ne sait plus trop ou il en est mais chut! c'est un secret lol_

**_missannie_**_**:** Non effectivement ça ne doit pas etre facile pour la pauvre Hermione! mais je suis sure que tout va s'arranger (apres tout c'est moi qui decide lol)_

_**gody**__**:** Et bien voici ce que tu m'as demandé: la suite! J'espere que ça te plaira toujours autant!_

_Encore une fois merci beaucoup! voila la suite j'espere qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai pas trop l'habitude des scenes "d'action" donc pardonnez moi si vous trouvez ça "bof" ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Le commencement (partie 1)**

Je me suis endormie dans les toilettes à même le sol, fatiguée d'avoir trop pleurer, fatiguée de colère, ... Je me suis réveillée en sursaut avec le sentiment que quelqu'un m'observait et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu Mimi penchée sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... je me suis endormie, je cherchais un coin tranquille...

- Et comme ça on vient gêner Mimi, Mimi la pleurnicharde on s'en fiche, après tout, elle est morte, qu'est que ça peut nous faire de la déranger ! allons squatter les toilettes de Mimi ça ne lui fera rien...

- Mimi, non ne dit pas ça, c'est juste que...

- On vient déranger Mimi quand on a besoin et puis après on la laisse tombée comme une vieille chaussette !

- Je suis désolée Mimi, je ... je dois te laisser, il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir

- Oui abandonne la pauvre Mimi, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que je deviendrais !

Pauvre Mimi, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus jamais venus la voir après qu'Harry ait détruit le basilic....

- Lumos !

Il n'y avait vraiment plus personne dans les couloirs, il devait être très tard. J'avais intérêt à retourner dans mon dortoir avant de croiser Rusard ou Miss Teigne, sinon...

En arrivant aux escaliers, une sensation étrange m'envahie, il faisait froid, comme si le chauffage avait été coupé. Pourtant au mois de décembre, toutes les cheminés étaient allumées ! En plus, je... j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver... Je me suis dépêchée de monter les escaliers... je connaissais cette sensation, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas à Poudlard ! C'était impossible !

- Botanica...

La grosse dame ronchona (c'est pas une heure pour rentrer... reveiller des gens...) mais me laissa rentrer.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, je me suis précipitée à la fenêtre. Etrange, il n'y a pas de Lune dans le ciel, pourtant... Je baissais les yeux, et j'ai vu des lumières à l'orée de la forêt, quelque chose se déplaçait vers le château. Les Centaures. C'étaient les Centaures, mais que faisaient-ils hors de la forêt ? Hors de LEUR foret.

Puis j'ai compris, je les ai vus au-dessus de la forêt... Les Détracteurs ! Ils avançaient vers le château, faisant fuir tous les êtres de la forêt. Ils étaient des centaines, comment avaient-ils fait pour quitter Azkaban ? Dumbledore l'avait dit à Fudge pourtant ! Les détracteurs n'étaient plus fiables depuis que V...V...Voldemort était revenu, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien voulu savoir !

- Réveillez-vous ! Vite !!!!!!!! Debout ! Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite !

Je m'étais mise à crier, la panique s'était emparer de moi ! Si les détracteurs étaient à Poudlard, ce n'était sûrement pas pour nous dire un petit coucou, pas plus qu'ils étaient là par ordre du ministère.

- Ginny ! Réveille-toi ! ILS arrivent ! Les détracteurs sont là !

- Hein? Quoi ? Mais non Hermione, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

- Va voir à la fenêtre si j'ai tort ! Tu ne sens pas ce froid ?

Avant même que Ginny réponde, étais partie, je devais prévenir Harry, c'était sûrement lui qui était visé !

- Harry, Ron ! Réveillez-vous ! Vite !!!!

- Hermione ! Il est trop tôt, aujourd'hui c'est samedi ! Laisse nous dormir !

- Ron réveille toi ! Poudlard est attaqué ! Les détracteurs arrivent !

Je n'eus même pas besoin de continuer, les cinq garçons étaient debout.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Regardez par la fenêtre, ils arrivent !

- Oh non !! Comment ?? Comment ??

- Pas le temps de savoir comment Dean, il faut faire quelque chose, prévenir les autres, prévenir les professeurs !

- Harry a raison!

- Dean, Seamus et Neuville, vous vous occupez de réveiller tout le monde et de les regrouper dans la sale commune. Ron, Hermione, vous venez avec moi, nous allons prévenir les profs.

- Il faut surtout avertir le professeur Dumbledore !

- Oh non ! Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

- Neuville ! Calme-toi ! Je l'avais pris par les épaules, il fallait qu'il retrouve la confiance en lui qu'il avait depuis les évènements de l'année dernière. Tu en es capable. De toute façon, tu as appris à faire un patronus année dernière Tu sauras le refaire !

Il hocha la tête. Nous avons quitté la chambre des garçons. Arrivés dans la salle commune, certains étaient déjà réveillés, notamment Ginny. Elle s'avança vers nous :

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Tu sais ou se trouve la salle commune des Serdaigles ?

- Oui, Luna m'en a parlé.

- Bien, toi et Neuville vous allez prévenir les Serdaigles. Est ce que quelqu'un sait ou se trouvent les Poufsouffles ?

Personne ne répondit...

- Bon c'est pas grave... Il faut réveiller tout le monde...euh... que tout le monde attende dans la salle commune de sa maison, nous on va prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry redevenait celui que nous connaissions tous... Il reprenait ce rôle de leader malgré lui, ce rôle que tout le monde souhaitait le voir jouer.

Nous avons quitter la salle commune plus vite que jamais. Nous nous sommes séparés en bas des escaliers, Ginny et Neuville partant vers la droite et Harry, Ron et moi vers la gauche. Au moment de partir, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny et l'embrassa.

- Faites attention à vous

- Toi aussi

Ron regardait la scène, totalement incrédule :

- Mais, qu'est ce que Harry vient de ... de ... faire à ma... sœur ? ma petite sœur ?

- Laisse tomber Ron, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Ah parce que toi aussi tu étais au courant ?

- Non, c'est pas ça... c'est juste que... je les ai surpris en quittant la bibliothèque hier soir.

Harry se rapprocha de nous.

- Ron qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Non non rien... rien d'important

- Bon on y va alors ?

Ron grogna un truc et hocha la tête.

Quelque chose m'étonnait. Ca faisait plus de 10 minutes maintenant que les détracteurs avaient survolé la foret... Pourquoi n'avaient-ils toujours pas attaqué ?

- On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose...

- Un ordre de V...V...Volde...mort ?

Ron frissonna mais ne dit rien.

On continuait à avancer lorsqu'on entendit un bruit :

« CRACK » (n/a : c'est le bruit d'un plancher qui craque...).

- Qui est la ?

Nous étions au paroxysme de la tension. Nous avions tous les trois levé nos baguettes et nous attendions dans le noir la réponse de « l'intrus ».

* * *

_J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je suis desolee que le couple Ron/Hermione soit un petit peu mis de coté mais vous allez voir, c'est uniquement pour le bien de l'histoire ;)_

_N'oubliez pas, laissez moi un petit message avant de partir! :p_

_Prochain chapitre: **Le commencement (2)** (oui je sais c'est HAUTEMENT original comme titre lol)_


	5. Le commencement 2

_Salut à tous !_

_Alors voilà, vu le nombre de reviews (10 en une journée, un record pour moi lol) me disant que j'étais sadique ( moi qui suis un ange lol) je me suis décidée à taper le chapitre d'après et a vous le mettre avant la date prévue... Me pardonnerez vous un jour de vous avoir fait ça ? lol_

_**missannie** : et bien tu auras la réponse dans ce qui suis ;) a bientôt !_

_**witch-dark** : je sais que le chapitre était un peu court mais si je l'avais mis en entier, il aurait été vraiment très long (par rapport aux autres chapitres) donc j'ai décidé de le couper en 2... et dans ce cas rien ne vaut un bon cliffanger (je dois trop regarder Alias lol)... J'espère que la suite sera aussi « bien » que le reste ;)_

_**Hermione G-W** : Disons que Ron est surtout étonné par ce qu'il a vu... Mais bon, je n'en dirais pas plus... c'est classé TOP SECRET ! Sinon pour la coupure, ben... comme j'ai dit à witch-dark, rien ne vaut un bon Cliff lol !_

_**LovelyHermione** : La voilà et en avance en plus ! :D_

_**samiaaaa** : gniark gniark gniark (rire machiavélique pour ceux qui n'avaient pas reconnu !) oui je suis sadique... mais une gentille sadique puisque voilà la suite ;)_

_**ludi'** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise... :D a bientôt !_

_**gody** : Quelqu'un qui me dit pas que je suis sadique :D Promis je vais continuer tant que je pourrais ;) Merci pour les encouragements !_

_**Larmes de pluie** : Ah le fameux intrus... J'espere que tu ne seras pas deçue par la suite ;)_

**_virg05_**_** :** Ah ah tu y es presque! le reponse est dans la suite!_

**_Arvin-the-Poulet_**_** :** Arvin! tu sais que j'aime pas que tu dises ça : je vais me facher grrr lol! si tu continues, tu ne seras plus mon beta lecteur! :p_

_Bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !_

* * *

Nous étions au paroxysme de la tension. Nous avions tous les trois levé nos baguettes et nous attendions dans le noir la réponse de « l'intrus ».

- Harry ?

- Professeur Lupin ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

- C'est les... les détracteurs ! Ils sont à Poudlard ! il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore !

- Oui je sais pour les détracteurs, j'ai senti leur présence. Ou sont les autres ?

- Ginny et Neuville sont partis prévenir les Serdaigles. Personne ne sait ou se trouvent les autres maisons.

Quel mensonge... Nous savions ou se trouvait la maison de Serpentards mais la vérité était qu'aucun de nous ne voulait les prévenir.

- Je me charge de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Retournez dans votre salle commune. Et surtout n'y bougez pas ! Attendez qu'on vienne vous chercher !

- Mais ! Professeur Lupin !

- Harry, ne discute pas !

Nous sommes remontés dans notre salle commune en traînant un peu les pieds. En arrivant auprès des autres, nous avons été assaillis de questions. Ginny et Neuville sont arrivés a peine 2 minutes après nous.

- Ca y est, les Serdaigles attendent dans leur salle commune.

- Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'a patienter...

On sentait dans la voix de Harry comme de l'amertume...

Peu de temps après, McGonagal pénétra dans la salle commune :

- Bon, je vois que tout le monde est la il me semble. Il est important de faire évacuer tout le monde dans le calme et le plus rapidement possible. Pour cela, vous utiliserez le réseau de cheminées.

Un doigt pointa

- Madame ? Mes parents sont moldus, on n'est pas relié au réseau des cheminés en plus nous n'avons qu'une fausse cheminée dans notre appartement.

- Est ce qu'il y en a d'autre qui sont dans un cas similaire à celui de monsieur Henry ?

Une dizaine de mains se leva.

- Bien, je suis sure que vos certains de vos camarades accepteront de vous héberger. En ces temps de crise, l'entraide est plus que vitale.

Les élèves se sont mis en rang. Les premiers ont commencer à rentrer dans la cheminée, à prononcer le nom de leur destination... Quand le système commença a bien fonctionner, McGonagal s'est approchée de nous et nous dit :

- Vous ne partirez pas avec les autres, c'est trop risqué. Le professeur Dumbledore pense que le réseau est surveillé par les partisans de Voldemort et qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que Harry s'en serve. De plus, vous vous doutez de l'endroit ou vous allez séjourner. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de révéler la position à l'ennemi. Par conséquent vous allez suivre le professeur Lupin qui vous attend dehors. Bonne chance.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi sommes sortis en jetant un dernier regard sur nos camarades. Qui sait quand nous les reverrions. Le professeur Lupin nous conduisit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier qui était assis derrière son bureau se leva lorsque nous sommes arrivé. Il avait un air grave et semblait fatigué.

- Bonsoir. Ce sont des heures bien sombres qui s'annoncent pour le monde des sorciers autant que des moldus ! Comme je suppose que le réseau des cheminée est surveillé, vous allez emprunter un des nombreux passages secrets qui courent sous le château. Je sais que vous en connaissez quelques uns (là dessus, il fit un clin d'œil à Harry). Vous utiliserez celui qui mène dans la cave de Honeydukes. Hagrid vous attend la-bas. Vous utiliserez un portoloin pour rejoindre Maugrey et Tonks. De là vous vous rendrez à l'ordre. Vos parents s'y trouvent déjà, précisa-t-il à Ginny et Ron. Dépêchez vous maintenant, j'ai peur que l'attaque soit imminente.

- Mais et vous professeur ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi miss Granger, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner derrière son bureau, reprenant son air grave.

Nous avons emprunter le chemin tant de fois parcouru pendant la troisième année par Harry. En arrivant auprès de la statue de la sorcière borgne, nous avons entendu une énorme explosion. Ils étaient rentres dans le château...

- Non !!!!!!

- Harry reste la. Tu ne peux rien faire. Et je suis sur que tout le monde est déjà parti. Dépêchons nous maintenant. Ce ne sont pas les détracteurs qui ont fait exploser la porte. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des mangemorts avec eux... et dans ce cas tu n'es pas en sécurité tant que tu n'as pas quitté le château.

- Harry, le professeur Lupin a raison ! Allons-y, on ne pourra plus rien faire de plus.

Lupin et Ginny avait raison... Nous ne pouvions plus attendre. Les mangemorts et les détracteurs seraient la dans peu de temps.

Harry hésita, puis entra dans le tunnel que la statue avait libéré. Peu de choses avaient changer apparemment, Lupin et Harry se dirigeaient sans hésitation. Une fois rentré dans le tunnel, nous n'avions plus aucun moyen de nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le château. Est-ce que tout le monde avait fuit le château ? Qu'en était-il du professeur Dumbledore ?

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry et le professeur Lupin se sont arrêtés. Nous étions arrivés dans la cave de Honeydukes.

- Chut... nous allons passer deux par deux.

Ginny et moi sommes passés les premières, tout de suite rejointes par Harry et Ron. Le professeur Lupin fermait la marche. Celui ci a sorti un trousseau de clé et a commencé a ouvrir la porte. Nous avons entendu des bruits de pas provenant de la rue. C'était Hagrid.

- Hagrid ! c'est vous!

- Bonjour a vous tous... Comment ont-ils pu... comment ont-ils osés ! Ces espace que vermines ! S'attaquer a des enfants !

- Hagrid ! Je suis sure que tout le monde s'en est sorti...

Je disais ça mais je n'en étais absolument pas sur... loin de la même...

- Bon bon bon, ce n'est pas le temps des palabres, nous devons y aller.... (Hagrid regarda sa montre) dans 2 minutes.

Il nous a montré une vieille louche toute rouillée. Nous nous sommes regroupé autour de lui et nous avons touché la louche. Avant même de dire ouf, j'ai été comme happé, comme lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tout de suite après, j'ai senti a nouveau quelque chose de dur sous mes pieds. Nous étions arrivé à destination.

- Ah vous voilà !

Cette voix nous était familiere !

- Tonks !

- Comment allez vous ? pas trop... bousculé par ce qui c'est passé au château ?

- Nous verrons ça plus tard Tonks ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Il faut y aller.

Le professeur Maugrey, Toujours egal a lui même...

- Oh Maugrey ! Les enfants ont besoin de reprendre leur souffle 2 minutes ! Bon, les filles venez avec moi.

Ginny et moi avons suivi Tonks, laissant Ron et Harry avec Lupin et Maugrey...

Tonks se retourna vers nous, bougea sa baguette en murmurant quelque formules incompréhensibles. C'était comme si quelqu'un me versait un saut d'eau sur la tête. Je me suis retournée vers Ginny pour lui poser une question et en la voyant, j'étouffais un cri.

- Gin... Ginny ? mais ... qu'est ... ce ... qui t'arrive ?

- Tu peux parler ! Hermione tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux !

- Bon les filles il va falloir se dépêcher. Je viens de vous lancer un sort de vieillissement, il ne dure qu'une demie-heure.

- On est loin de l'ordre ?

- Non non ça devrait aller mais il ne faudra pas traîner.

Nous sommes retourner près des garçons. Eux aussi avaient subit le même sort que nous. Ron et Harry semblaient amusés par la situation.

- Bon allons y, une longue marche nous attend. N'oubliez pas : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Alors ouvrez l'œil, tenez vos baguettes prêtes a agir à la moindre alerte. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Harry, toi et Ginny vous viendrez avec moi. Ron et Hermione, vous irez avec Tonks.

- Et vous professeur Lupin ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai une chose a faire avant de retourner au QG.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Il vous a plut ? vous avez detesté ? laissez moi une petite Review !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Rendez-vous au 12 Square Grimmaurd**._

_Il ne sera pas publié la semaine prochaine car je pars en vacance et après, je vais devoir finir mon memoire... bref, je vais avoir pas mal de travail... donc le prochain chapitre sera publié debut septembre... A bientôt !_


	6. Rendez vous au 12 square Grimmaurd

_Salut à toutes et à tous !_

_Et bien voilà comme promis le chapitre 5. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais bon je pense qu'il est quand même nécessaire._

_Bon, j'arrete de blablater, voici les réponses aux reviews ! _

_**witch-dark**__ je suis contente que ça t'ai plu... moi aui avai peur de ne pas etre faite pour l'action ;)... Au fait ne t'inquiete pas... tu n'es pas la seule a avoir flipper a cause de Lupin ;)_

_**Larmes de pluie**__ Je suis contente que ça te plaise a toi aussi! Pour la romance va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre! la ça commencera a chauffer un peu :D_

_**missannie**__ J'espere que ça n'aura pas ete assez long... j'ai essayé de poster le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tot ;)_

_**Mel7 :** Tant mieux! Je suis vraiment tres contente que ça te palise... et j'espere que la suite te plaira toujours autant!_

_**LovelyHermione**__** :** Chef oui chef! Benelie au rapport! bon j'espere que tu ne seras pas deçue!_

_En tout cas : MERCI A TOUS pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant !_

_Bon voilà je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous au 12 square Grimmaurd 

Le jour commençait à se lever quand nous nous sommes séparés. Un mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse, de peur et de colère s'insinuait en moi. Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard ! Il n'y avait que des élèves ou presque ! La plupart étaient sans défense. Et pour cette attaque il avait envoyé les pires émissaires : les détracteurs. Cette pensée me révolta. Il fallait qu'on arrête se monstre !

Je regardais autour de moi. Nous devions être dans la banlieue proche de Londres. La ville s'éveillerait petit à petit et la vie reprendrait son cours sans ce soucier de l'attaque d'une école qui n'existait même pas pour eux. Ces gens iraient à leur travail, feraient leurs courses, s'occuperaient de leurs enfants sans se soucier de demain, un demain qui promettait d'être très sombre.

Depuis l'attaque du ministère l'année dernière, beaucoup de crime avaient été perpétrés contre les moldus. Certains mourraient dans des conditions « inexpliquées », d'autres étaient blessés sans « raisons valables »...

Une main chaude posée sur mon épaule me tira de mes pensées.

- ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

J'esquissais un petit sourire. Ron avait vraiment une drôle de tête, un mélange entre Fudge et Quirrell ce qui n'avait rien de flatteur. Ses cheveux roux habituellement si flamboyants étaient blanchis et paraissaient ternes. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus si perçants étaient encadrés de rides.

- Oui ça van merci. Je repensais juste à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Ce monstre a...

Il me prit la main, et me dit :

- T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sur.

Il me lâcha la main et avança la sienne vers ma joue. Puis comme s'il s'était rendu compte de son geste, il l'abaissa et me regarda intensément.

- En tout cas, ton déguisement est vraiment moche !

- Ron ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de...

- Heureusement, tu as toujours d'aussi beaux yeux !

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était retrouvé à coté de Tonks, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais. Au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changer malgré nos costumes.

Nous avons continué le reste du chemin en silence, sans doute trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de 20 minutes, alors que le soleil commençait a montrer le bout de son nez, Tonk s'est arrêtée et nous as dit :

- Vous vous souvenez comme on pénètre dans la maison ?

- Euh oui.

- Bien. Vous allez y aller tous les 2, moi je monte la garde. N'oubliez pas, ne faites pas de bruit en rentrant, ma tante n'apprécie toujours pas de recevoir de la visite.

Ron et moi avons embrassé Tonk puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers le square Grimmaurd. Nous nous sommes placés exactement entre le 11 et le 13 et tout d'un coup les 2 maisons se sont écartées et dans l'espace laissé vacant, une maison lugubre est apparue.

- Allons y.

En disant cela, il a pris ma main, et nous avons pénétrés tous les 2 dans l'austère maison. Mme Weasley nous attendait dans le hall. Avant qu'on puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle mit son doit sur la bouche et nous fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. Avant d'y arrivé, j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation, comme si on me versait un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Je me suis retournée vers Ron et j'ai tout de suite compris. Le sort ne faisait plus effet, nous étions redevenus des adolescents.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Mme Weasley nous a enlacé si fort qu'on aurait presque pu mourir étouffé. Lorsqu'elle nous a lâché, j'ai vu des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Maman !

- Oh ! Je suis désolée les enfants, mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! Quand le professeur Dumbledore nous a prévenu ton père et moi, il avait l'air si inquiet ! Nous nous sommes dépêcher d'arriver ici. Vous n'avez rien les enfants ?

- Non maman, on a réussit a partir à temps...

- Et toi ma chérie ? tu n'as rien eu ? tu as l'air épuisé ! Allez vite vous coucher, Ginny et Harry sont déjà arrivés.

Elle nous a embrassé tous les deux et nous avons quitté la cuisine en entendant ses sanglots. Pauvre Mme Weasley, entre les missions de l'ordre qui lui prenait son mari et deux de ses fils, Percy qui snobait sa famille et les jumeaux qui tenaient leur boutique... et maintenant l'attaque de Poudlard, ses nerfs avaient du craquer. Elle avait encaisser tant de choses ! Il faisait noir je marchais sans rien voir jusqu'à ce que je heurte quelque chose ... et ce quelque chose était Ron. Il était figé dans le hall, les poings serrés, à écouter sa mère pleurer.

- Qu'est ce que ...

- Tu as entendu ma mère ? tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Tout ça c'est a cause de V... V.... Vold.... Enfin de tu-sais-qui. Si seulement...

- Ron calme toi, on est en sécurité ici... Il ne nous arrivera rien et...

- Tu parles ! on se croyait en sécurité à Poudlard ! Personne n'aurait pensé que tu-sais-qui attaquerait l'école surtout avec Dumbledore dans les murs !

Il a monté rapidement les escaliers suite à ça et à ouvert violemment la porte de la chambre où Ginny et Harry nous attendait. Harry faisait les 100 pas tandis que Ginny était assise sur le lit. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, elle s'est relevée d'un bond.

- Ah ! vous êtes là ! On commençait à se faire du soucis... Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes en route ? En plus maman n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'on est là...

- Oui, on l'a entendu en quittant la cuisine. Ou est papa ?

- En mission avec Kingsley mais on ne sait pas où.

- Et, euh..., vous avez eu des nouvelles de ce qui c'est passé à l'école ? Je me sentais gênée de poser cette question, face à ce que Ginny et Ron vivaient.

- D'après ce que Ginny et moi avons compris, les mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard, Les détracteurs sont arrivés un peu après. Il y en a un qui s'est attaqué au Professeur McGonagal alors qu'elle s'occupait de trois premières années de Gryffondor. Le Professeur Dumbledore est arrivé à temps pour empêcher le détracteur de lui donner un baiser... Il y a eu aussi des blessés, mais apparemment pas de morts. La plupart des élèves de l'école étaient déjà partis.

Nous avons continué à parler jusqu'à ce que trop fatigués par tout ça nous nous endormions. Je crois que je me suis endormie dans le même lit que Ron, mais lorsque je me suis levée, je n'ai trouvé que Harry et Ginny profondément endormis, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Je suis descendue dans la cuisine, et j'ai vu Ron attablé entrain de parler avec ...

- Bill ? mais que fais-tu là ?

- Hermione ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! il est quand même 13h30 ! Où sont les deux autres ?

- Ils dorment toujours... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Disons que je passais par là, on m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Alors je suis venu, surtout que depuis l'attaque, les autres membres sont encore plus occupés. Les attaques se multiplient que ce soit contre les moldus ou en guise de représailles envers les sorciers ouvertement contre V...V... Voldemort. Avant hier, 47 moldus sont morts d'un seul coup. C'était vraiment terrible. Et puis y a aussi le fait que maman ne va pas bien... J'ai vu papa et il est très inquiet pour elle, mais pour le moment il est en mission, alors il ne peut pas être la...

Un silence lourd de sens s'est imposé après les paroles de Bill. C'est Ron qui le rompit en premier.

- Bon si on allait réveiller les amoureux ?

- Les amoureux ? Il s'est enfin passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais ils n'en n'ont parlé à personne... (Ron se retourne vers moi) d'ailleurs, il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation à ce sujet !

- Et nous, nous allons en avoir une avec Harry...

Je regardais ces deux frères protecteurs envers leur sœur. Puis je pensais à ma propre famille. Seraient-ils en sécurité ? Il fallait qu'ils se cachent. Ils étaient pres à tous pour atteindre Harry, surtout à tuer des moldus... ils l'avaient déjà montré à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Mes parents étaient menacés juste parce qu'ils étaient mes parents et que moi... j'étais amie avec Harry. Mais je savais aussi que l'ordre ne les laisseraient pas sans protection.

- Bill ?

- oui ?

- Quelqu'un sait si mes parents vont bien ?

- Oui, l'ordre les surveille au cas ou... Mon père s'est proposé pour devenir leur gardien du secret... Ne t'inquiète pas il ne leur arrivera rien !

Nous nous sommes rendus dans la chambre où de manière très très bruyante nous avons réveillé Harry et Ginny.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! ça fait longtemps que le soleil est levé!

- oui on sait, dit Ginny un peu ronchon, on est arrivé alors qu'il se levait, Bill ! Alors laisse nous dormir !

- Non, non nous devons avoir une petit discussion avec Harry...

A ces mots, Ginny et Harry se sont levés... Ginny a regardé ses frères d'un air suspect...

- A quel sujet ?

- Rien, rien, un truc de mec, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Je peux avoir mon p'tit dej avant de recevoir ma sentence ?

- Ouiiiii bien surrrrr...

Le rire de Bill éclata joyeusement dans la chambre. Nous sommes tous descendus dans la cuisine. Après le petit déjeuné, Harry, escorté de Bill et Ron, est remonté dans la chambre...

- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que toi et Harry... euh... enfin, vous sortez ensemble, non ?

- Ha ! c'est pour ça ! Quand je les aurais devant moi je vais leur apprendre a se mêler de ma vie privée !

Ginny éclata de rire : « le pauvre Harry ! Il ne mérite pas tout ça ! »

En attendant les garçons nous avons discuté Ginny et moi... comme si la guerre n'était pas à notre porte.

* * *

_Et Voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avz pensé dans une petite review !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Le temps de l'innocence**_

_Il paraîtra après le 16 septembre, car je dois finir mon mémoire et préparer ma soutenance qui est le ... 16 septembre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas ! le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit (il faut que je le tape), le chapitre 7 est en cours... je pense même que je vais bientôt devoir changer le rating... enfin on verra en temps et en heure !_

_A bientôt !!!_


	7. Le temps de l'innocence

_Salut à tous!_

_Voila avec un peu d'avance le chapitre 6. J'ai eu un peu de temps hier, donc j'ai pu taper le chapitre. J'espere que ça vous plaira... Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ceux et celles qui voulaient revoir de la romance seront servis!_

_Maintenant place aux Reviews!_

_**Elea013** Je susi tres contente que ma fic te plaise (moi aussi j'adore tes fics!). En ce qui concerne les fautes de temps... disons qu'habituellement je n'ecrit pas de cette maniere et la... j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver mon style! Pour Lupin, il me semble l'avoir dit dans le premier chapitre... mais j'ai peut-etre oublier de le faire! A tres bientot et merci pour ta review!_

_**virg05** Merci chere revieweuse! Non je devrais dire fidele revieweuse! J'espere que tes vacances se sont bien passées!_

_**LovelyHermione** oh non pas les pompes! J'aime pas ça et pis de toute façon j'ai jamais reussit a en faire! Bon voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espere que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ;)_

_**Larmes de pluie** C'est pour l'entrevue entre Harry et les freres Weasley que j'ai regretté d'avoir fait une fic pov Hermione! J'avais imaginé plein de trucs pour qu'elle entende la discussion mais apres ça ne collait plus avec l'histoire... donc je suis desolee de te priver d'un moment tres drole... Mais bon, voici quand meme la suite :D_

_**Alixe** Merci pour tes encouragements... Pour mon memoire je dirais: JE HAIS WORD ET LES IMPRIMANTES! lol! a bientot!_

_**witchdark:** Je susi contente que ça te plaise... Je pense que la suite aussi va te plairede la romance, une pointe de suspens... :D à bientot!_

_**Lupini-filiae** Coucou miss! tu me met enfin une review! ;p Bon je suis contente que ça te plaise! A bientot sur le net!_

_**Phoque** Oh un(e) petit(e) nouveau/velle! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Voila la suite! ;)_

_**Hermione G-W:** J'espere bien que tu me mettras des reviews plus longues la prochaine fois sinon pas de chapitre! (non non ce n'est pas une menace lol!).... Je rigole! Je susi contente que ça t'ai remonté le moral, meme si le chapitre precedent etait vraiment bof bof ... A bientot!_

_Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Edwina Mayers et Jonathan Cupyboat..._

**Jusqu'a present la fic etait plus G que PG, mais je pense que pour ce chapitre le rating est bien approprié.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le temps de l'innocence**

Ca faisait presque une semaine que nous étions arrivés au QG. Comme toujours, beaucoup de monde y venait et en repartait. Nous avons réussi à capter quelques informations concernant l'attaque. Nous avons appris que, comme toujours, le ministère était dépassé par les évènements. Fudge avait eu du mal a croire que les détracteurs, _ses très chers détracteurs_, avaient pu outrepasser les ordres et attaquer l'école. Il avait fallu que des parents d'élèves envoient des lettres de consternation face a un tel évènement. Nous avons aussi appris que deux élèves gravement blessés avaient succombés à leur blessures. Ainsi, Edwina Mayers, une deuxième année de Poufsouffle, et Jonathan Cupyboat, un troisième année de Gryffondor, étaient morts.

Le professeur McGonagall était à peu près rétabli et restait à l'ordre pour sa convalescence et sa sécurité. Afin de s'occuper elle avait proposer de nous donner des cours afin, disait-elle, de ne pas prendre de retard pour nos ASPICs. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas vraiment apprécier la chose (surtout Ron). Ils avaient pensé être libérés des cours... et voilà que ceux-ci les rattrapaient... Mais, l'école n'était pas prête de rouvrir. D'après le décret 85 du ministère, relatif à l'école de sorcellerie, l'école resterait fermée tant que « subsistera le moindre doute quant à la sécurité des élèves présents dans l'établissement »... Autant dire que l'école restera fermée tant que V... Voldemort sera encore en vie.

La vie a repris son cours petit à petit dans la maison des Blacks. Mme Weasley avait fait de son mieux pour rendre la vieille maison moins austère et pour essayer de faire oublier l'ombre de Sirius. Même si ce retour avait affecté Harry, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout cela. Et puis Ginny lui faisait oublier Sirius, enfin Ron et moi nous l'espérions.

Ron... Ron... Depuis notre arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, notre relation avait encore évoluée. Nous étions beaucoup plus proche, plus complice. Oui nous nous disputions encore mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les grosses disputes du début d'année. Nous nous sommes rapprochés sûrement grâce à Harry. En effet, lui et Ginny passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Harry avait reçu la bénédiction des frères Weasley mais n'avait pas échapper aux sempiternelles menaces de mort s'il lui arrivait un jour de faire souffrire leur petite sœur. Cette situation a permit que Ron et moi nous retrouvions souvent tous les deux après les cours du professeur McGonagall. Ce qui a fait que depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai jamais été autant soumise à la tentation. Savoir Ron tout près de moi, sans personne à coté... J'avais envie de lui, de sa bouche, de ses mains, de son corps... et à en juger par son attitude, je ne devais pas être la seule dans ce cas.

Lorsqu'on se croisait dans les escaliers, sa main frôlait toujours la mienne. Il caressait ma paume de son pouce, ce qui était terriblement excitant. Je n'avais jamais fait autant de rêves érotiques de ma vie mais cette promiscuité avec l'objet de mes fantasmes les rendaient de plus en plus chauds... Nos disputes n'arrangeaient rien. Nous avions trouvé un nouveau moyen de se disputer tout en restant « amis ». Des qu'une dispute s'annonçait, elle tournait invariablement en bataille de chatouilles. Je sentais alors ses mains se poser sur moi et me caresser et je pouvais moi aussi explorer à loisirs ce corps si désiré. Mais un soir, ce manège a été un peu plus loin que d'habitude.

Ron voulait à tout prix que je joue avec lui aux échecs, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je voulais provoquer à nouveau une dispute...

- Allez Mione ! Arrête de faire ta sérieuse et viens jouer avec moi !

- Non Ron ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais faire mon devoir de métamorphose avant !

- Quelle rabat-joie tu es ! On n'est plus à Poudlard ! On n'aura pas d'exams cette année ! Alors sort un peu de tes livres et viens jouer !

- Je suis peut-être une « rabat-joie » mais vous Monsieur Weasley vous n'êtes qu'une tête de mule !

- Pffffff, avec le caractère que tu as, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'es pas eu de petit copain, mis à part Vickyyyyyy (il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix mielleuse et suraiguë)

- Comment oses-tu juger ma vie privée ! Tu ne connais pas toute ma vie alors comment peux-tu être si sur de toi ?

- Pfff, entre tes cours, tes bouquins et tes supers potes (à ces mots Ron s'est mis a gonfler son torse, si bien que j'ai failli éclater de rire !) où aurais-tu trouvé le temps ?

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu me cherches là ! Et bien tu vas regretter de m'avoir trouvé !

Je me suis levée d'un bond, et je me suis jetées sur lui. A force de jouer à ce petit jeu, je commençais à bien connaître ses points faibles... et je ne me privais pas de m'en servir !

- Ahahahahahahahah ! non Hermione, Ahahahahahahah, arrête ! Ahahahahahahah

- Oh non môssieu ! Ce soir c'est toi qui déclarera forfait !

J'aimais ces moments. Nous étions plus proches que jamais et je pouvais alimenter sans scrupules tous mes fantasmes en parcourant son corps ! Oh par Viviane ! J'étais devenue une obsédée, et je devais bien avouer... que j'aimais ça...

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas vu que Ron avait réussi à m'échapper. En 1/4 de seconde je me suis retrouvée sous lui. Il était assis à califourchon et me bloquait les mains. Son visage était si proche du mien, je sentais son souffle sur ma joue.

- Alors miss Granger, qu'êtes vous prête à faire pour ne pas perdre...

Il m'avait dit ça avec un petit sourire coquin et une lueur étrange dans son regard. Lorsqu'il me regardait de la sorte je me sentais belle et désirable, mais j'avais surtout très très chaud sous ce regard brûlant...

- Qu'est ce que tu me propose comme gage en échange de ma libération ?

Son regard s'est alors posé sur mes lèvres. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçue, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure... Son visage s'est rapproché du mien et il m'a embrassé d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus passionné. C'était le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie. Je sentais son corps tout contre le mien et surtout je sentais son désir monter... Si sa mère était arrivée à ce moment là, je crois que je me serais faite bannir a jamais de la famille Weasley. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire à ce moment là. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était Lui. Mais le baiser a prit fin, trop vite à mon goût. Ron était essoufflé et son visage était rouge. Je ne devais pas être mieux. Ce baiser, ce contact, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps... depuis la dispute dans la salle commune... J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il décide de tout oublier comme la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci il m'a sourit.

- Hermione, je...

il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Mme Weasley était entrain de nous appeler :

- Ron, Hermione à table ! Nous avons de la visite.

Ron s'est levé précipitamment du lit. A une seconde près, sa mère nous découvrait dans une position peu convenable...

- Oui maman on arrive. Qui est là ?

- Vous verrez bien !

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'est refermé, il s'est retourné vers moi :

- Bon allons y, sinon ma mère va se poser des questions... déjà qu'on l'a échapper belle !

- Ron attend, tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que ta mère arrive...

- Oh ! Euhhh non rien laisse tomber !

Il a ouvert la porte et m'a prit la main au moment ou je la franchissais. J'étais surprise mais ce simple contact me rassurait. Il n'avait pas décidé de mettre son baiser sur le compte d'un excès d'hormones... Il ne m'a lâché la main qu'en arrivant près de la cuisine et je l'en remerciais car je n'avais pas envie de subir les sarcasmes de Harry ou Ginny, ni les questions de Mme Weasley. Nous sommes donc rentrés dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée... Rien ni personne... Enfin je le pensais...

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

La voix de Harry m'a fait sursautée. Il venait d'arriver dans la pièce et était tout aussi surpris que moi de voir que notre mystérieux visiteur n'était autre que le directeur de l'école.

- Que faites-vous là ? Tout... Tout va bien ?

Ginny exprimait ce que nous ressentions tous : la peur. La venue du professeur Dumbledore n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déplacer de la sorte juste pour venir faire un petit coucou...

- Bonjour à tous. Il faut que je vous parle. Asseyez vous je vous en prie...

Nous nous sommes installés autour de la table, face à nous assiettes remplies de victuailles mais aucun d'entre nous n'osaient y toucher. Nous étions trop anxieux.

- Je suis venu vous annoncer une chose grave et malgré les protestations de certains (il regarda Mme Weasley d'un air gêné) je crois que cela vous concerne tout autant que les autres. Vous avez montrez à plusieurs reprises votre courage et je sais que vous comprendrez les choix que je dois faire. Un fait nouveau et troublant vient de se produire. Sybille Trelaway, que vous connaissez tous, a eu cette après-midi une nouvelle vision.

Il s'approcha du bac posé sur la table et remplit d'eau. D'un coup de baguette, l'eau se troubla et un visage apparu... celui du professeur Trelaway. Les yeux perdu dans un monde qui ne nous appartenait pas et d'une voix étrange, elle s'est alors mise à parler :

« _Le temps... Le temps de l'innocence est révolu, prenez garde, les ombres vont se rependre de part le monde pour asseoir le règne des ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus fort que jamais a en lui une arme bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais ce pouvoir entraînera sa perte comme sa victoire. Seule l'Union déterminera le sort des peuples._ »

- Mais, le professeur Trelaway ne sait pas lire dans l'avenir, non elle ne sait pas...

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

- Si elle le peut. Elle l'a déjà fait à deux reprises.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- La première fois que je l'ai vue avoir une « vision » c'était lors de notre troisième année après l'examen de divination. Elle... Elle... on avait l'impression qu'elle avait une crise de je sais pas quoi. Elle a dit que le serviteur qui a été enchaîné 12 ans rejoindra son maître et que le seigneur des ténèbres retrouvera toutes ses forces. Elle m'a dit que ça se passerait avant minuit. Et la prémonition a eu lieu le jour ou Pettigrew ... ou on a appris la vérité dans la Cabane hurlante... Elle avait raison... Regardez ! ELLE AVAIT RAISON !

Un lourd silence s'est alors installé dans la cuisine. Personne n'osait plus rien dire. L'ombre de Sirius planait au dessus de nous.

- Hum euh, et la deuxième fois où... enfin... Tu as dit qu'elle avait eu 2 prémonitions...

Seule Ginny avait eu le courage de reprendre la parole...

- La deuxième fois... Harry a rigolé d'un rire sans joie. Vous vous rappelez la prophétie que voulais Voldemort l'année dernière ?

- Oui mais elle s'est cassée, tu nous as toujours dit que... que personne n'avait pu l'entendre...

- Oui elle s'est cassée ce soir la, mais.... Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous en parler, j'aurais du mais je ... je n'avais pas le courage, je ne pouvais pas le faire.

- Mais... de quoi parles-tu Harry ?

- J'ai entendu la prophétie. (Il a relevé les yeux et a regardé le professeur Dumbledore) Lorsqu'on est retourné à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a montré, dans la pensine...

- Mais...

- Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que disait la prophétie...

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _».

- Ca veut dire... Non, non c'est pas possible !

- Ca veut dire que celui que Voldemort a choisi sera celui qui aura le pouvoir de le vaincre.

- Mais ça veut aussi dire... que... Harry ou V...Voldemort devra mourir... de la main de l'autre. Mais...

Maintenant je comprenais le comportement d'Harry, je comprenais sa rage, son désespoir... De toutes ses responsabilités, celle-ci était la plus terrible. Il avait l'avenir de millions de gens entre les mains, NOTRE avenir... Le professeur Trelaway avait raison... Le temps de l'innocence était révolu... Et nous n'y pouvions rien changer...

* * *

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui se termine! J'espere qu'il vous a plu!_

_Prochain chapitre: **Nuit d'orage.**_

_Il sera mis R. Il est presque finit d'ecrire, mais bon pour le moment je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y remettre. _

_En ce qui concerne la date de publication... Si j'ai le temps de le finir avant ma soutenance, ce sera le WE apres le 16, sinon... je ne sais pas... Donc desolee si vous devez attendre un peu plus que prevu!_

_A Bientot!_


	8. So sorry

**_Salut à tous !_**

**_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé mais je voulais juste vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses a faire ces derniers temps ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu travailler sur la fic !_**

**_Pourrez vous me pardonner un jour ?_**

**_Je m'y remet des aujourd'hui et j'espère publier ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine !_**

**_A bientôt !_**

**__**

**_Bénélie_**

**__**

**_PS: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews j'y repondrais lorsque je publierais le nouveau chapitre!_**


	9. Nuit d'orage

_Salut à tous!_

_Je suis sincerement désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai eu QUE des problemes! entre ma soutenance (j'ai eu mon DEA! :D), ma réinscription à la fac (je hais les bonnes femmes de l'administration qui vous parlent comme à des chiens...), ... bref j'ai pris du retard dans la fic. Me pardonnerez vous un jour?_

_Bon treve de bavardage, voici comme prevu le chapitre 7, qui est classé R... J'espere qu'il vous plaira, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'ecrire (je l'ai refais 4 ou 5 fois!) donc voila! Mais avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, voici les reponses aux reviews!_

**_Alixe_**_ Oui c'est deja ça mais Word n'en fait (souvent) qu'a sa tete! mais bon c'est pas grave, on lui pardonne! ;)_

**_Elea013_**_ merci pour les compliments! depuis ton autre reviews je fais bien attention au temps de mes verbes, des fois c'est vraiment pas facile! Concernant la fic, je ne sais pas encore s'il retourneront à Poudlard... Pour le moment, ce sera une fic à huis clos mais il devrait y avoir du changement rapidement quand meme!_

**_Mister G_**_ ÔôÔ, encore un(e) qui aime le R! Bon j'espere que ça va te plaire! Ton pseudo me fait tres bizarre parce que j'ai un pote que j'appelle aussi Mister G..._

**_lLiv inParis_**_ Merci beaucoup! J'espere que la suite aussi va te plaire! En tout cas personnellement j'adore tes fics aussi :p_

_**rupertforever:** Merci pour tes 2 reviews! elles m'ont faites vraiment plaisir! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres! a bientot!_

**_LovelyHermione_**_ Voila chef! le nouveau chapitre! Desolee (encore une fois) pour le retard! j'espere que ça te plaira! ;D_

**_virg05_**_ Merci beaucoup! Oui il n'a vraiment pas de chance le pauvre Harry mais bon maiintenant il est bien entouré, il a Ginny ;) _

**_Lupini-filiae_**_: Coucou toi! T'inquiete pas, je ne l'oublie pas ton Remus! Sinon je sais tres bien que tu vas me taper lol! a bientot!_

_**Hermione G-W**: Personellement ce que j'aime ds ce couple, c'est ce melange de chamaillerie et de complicité. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire dans ma fic. Moi aussi je les trouve trop mignons tous les 2! Comme je l'ai dit à __virg05__, Harry à peut-etre une grande responsabilité sur les epaules, mais il n'est pas seul, et tous seront là pour l'aider dans sa tache, comme ça a toujours ete le cas! (esperons le! lol)_

_**lilou:** Coucou ma tite Lilou!!!! Tu sais tres bien que je suis sadique, non ;) bon OK je suis du PLR mais l'un n'empeche pas l'autre! a tres bientot la miss! (PS je pense à tes captures! promis!)_

_Bon voila! chose prmise, chose due! Voici le chapitre 7! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nuit d'orage**

_« Nonnnnnnnn ! Laissez-les ! ARRÊTEZ ! Nonnnnnn ! Ne lui faite pas de mal ! Elle est innocente !_

_Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »_

_Un cri déchire la nuit... Hermione court vers le corps inanimé_

_« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Elle n'y était pour rien ! Elle ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dans notre monde ! Elle ne savait pas où était l'ordre ! »_

_Une voix sans âme se met à rire... Puis prononce « AVADA KEDAVRA ». Un rayon vert sort de la baguette de l'homme à la tête de serpent et touche de plein fouet Hermione._

_« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »_

Je me suis réveillée en sueur et essoufflée... Ce rêve avait l'air... il semblait si vrai ! Ginny m'a demandée si tout allait bien. Je lui ai répondu que oui, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle pouvait se rendormir. J'ai senti qu'elle avait eu peur, que j'avais semblée terrifiée et que j'avais crié. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je me suis levée tandis qu'elle s'est rendormi. Pour dire vrai... j'étais terrifiée...

J'ai descendu les escaliers et je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. J'ai pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit, je ne voulais pas que Mme Black réveille toute la maisonnée. Je me suis servi un grand verre d'eau. Mes parents étaient en sécurité... Ils me l'auraient dit si quelque chose leur était arrivé. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel... Je me suis dirigée vers l'arrière de la maison. En rénovant la maison, les membres de l'ordre avaient remis en état le petit jardin qui se trouvait derrière, à l'abri des regards. Il n'avait rien de spécial, mais il nous permettait de « prendre l'air » de temps en temps. J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis assise sur le perron. L'air était frais et vivifiant. Les larmes sur mes joues semblaient gelées. Je voulais que le froid incisif me pénètre et fasse geler mes peurs pour que je ne les ressente plus. Mais au contraire, la douleur semblait plus forte, plus mordante. Je me suis mise à pleurer... jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit...

Ron était assis dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le jardin. En le voyant, j'ai ravalé mes pleurs, je ne voulais pas paraître faible... Pourtant je l'étais... tellement.

- « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca va ? »

Avant même de finir sa phrase, il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. Il s'est assis à ma gauche et m'a pris dans ses bras. Ca a été comme si ce simple geste m'avait libéré, avait libéré mes larmes. Je me suis remise à pleurer. Je pleurais pour mon cauchemar, pour la peur que j'avais pour mes parents, pour mon entourage. Mais, je pleurais aussi pour tout ce que j'avais accumulé depuis des années. J'avais tenté de paraître forte mais au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie : aller me cacher et fermer les yeux pour tout oublier. Je pleurais surtout parce que j'avais peur de ce que pouvais me réserver demain. Je ne l'avais jamais montré mais là, je n'ai rien pu cacher à l'homme que j'aimais.

A ce moment, il s'est mis à pleuvoir comme si le ciel ressentait la même chose que moi et qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule... Non, je n'étais pas seule. Ron était là à me chuchoter des mots réconfortants, des mots d'amour. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu qu'il pleurait aussi. Mes lèvres ont alors frôlé les siennes et nous nous sommes embrassés sous cette pluie fine et froide.

Oui il pleuvait mais à ce moment là, je ne m'en souciais pas. Dans ses bras, je ne sentais plus ce qui n'était pas LUI, j'étais en sécurité.

Nos baisers, au début tendres et pudiques, sont devenus passionnés, presque désespérés comme si le simple fait de nous séparer risquait de nous nuire. Son pyjama commençait à être trempé tout comme ma nuisette. Celle-ci commençait à devenir transparente et à me coller au corps. Il était à genoux devant moi et inconsciemment j'ai commencé à écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Ron qui me caressait le dos, a obéit à l'ordre de mon corps et s'est rapproché intuitivement de moi. Le sentir entre mes cuisses, sentir monter son désir... m'excitait au plus haut point. Je sentais la pointe de mes seins se durcir, plus rien ne comptait à par lui... Il a ensuite abandonné ma bouche pour couvrir mon cou et le début de ma poitrine de baisers. Je laissais échapper des gémissements de plaisir à ce contact. Ses mains sont alors devenues plus téméraires comme encouragées par ma réaction. Sa main gauche est descendue le long de mes reins tout en me poussant pour que je sois encore plus proche de lui. Il a relevé la tête et m'a dit d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- « Hermione... Tu es si... si belle.

- Ne raconte pas de sottise ! J'ai des cheveux indomptables (Il a alors passé sa main dans mes cheveux), j'ai des dents trop grosses (il a ensuite embrassé ma bouche), j'ai les épaules trop carrées (il a parcouru mes épaules à l'aide de baisers)... J'ai... J'ai... Non, Ron arrête ça, sinon... sinon... » Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- « Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ...

- Hum (un petit baiser) ne dis pas ça... Je risquerais d'être tenté de continuer... »

Après un moment de silence plutôt gêné, Ron a eu un petit recul... J'ai commencé à paniquer... Est ce que j'avais fait quelque chose qui l'avait gêné, est ce que mon attitude était trop... vulgaire ?

- « Hermione... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de ...enfin, je ne ...tu ne dois pas....

- Ron, je ne fais jamais rien contre mon gré... tu devrais le savoir à force. »

Je lui avais chuchoté cette dernière phrase à l'oreille pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'hésitais pas... que c'était bien lui que je voulais. Mais comme il ne se décidait toujours pas, j'ai pris les devants. J'ai commencé à caresser son torse à travers ses vêtements. Puis , je me suis montrée plus audacieuse. J'ai passé ma main sous son pull. Je le sentais frémir sous ma main et prendre du plaisir. Pourtant, tout d'un coup, il s'est relevé sans une seule explication.

- Ron ?

Il a alors posé son index sur ma bouche pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Puis il m'a faite lever et d'un mouvement il m'a collé contre le mur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Puis j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir et j'ai entendu Tonks :

- « Vous êtes sur d'avoir entendu un bruit ?

- J'en suis presque sur. Vous ne voyez rien ? » La voix de M. Weasley m'a faite sursauter. J'avais peur d'être surprise dans cette tenue tout en étant dans les bras de Ron.

- « Non, il n'y a rien. C'était peut-être un chat errant.

- Oui... Je pense aussi. Vu tous les sorts de protection qui entourent la maison, il serait très étonnant de voir quelqu'un s'introduire ici. »

La porte s'est ensuite refermée et j'ai entendu les pas s'éloigner. Nous sommes restés là collés l'un à l'autre durant un temps indéterminé à nous observer. Je le sentais respirer, appuyant son torse sur moi.

- Tu vas me rendre fou...

- Là c'est toi qui me tente !

J'ai à nouveau senti ses lèvres se posées sur les miennes déclenchant en moi une onde de chaleur intense. J'ai senti une de ses mains se poser sur ma cuisse et malgré le tissu de ma robe de chambre et de ma nuisette, je sentais ses caresses. Petit à petit, sa main est descendue, se faisant plus téméraire pour finir par se poser sur ma cuisse. Il a alors commencé à dessiner des arabesques tout en remontant insidieusement vers le haut de mes cuisses. Pendant que sa main droite parcourait mes cuisses, sa bouche avait entrepris de parsemer mon visage de petits baisers, légers comme des flocons de neige. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pousser quelques gémissements de plaisir et de bien-être.

Lorsque sa main est arrivée près de ma culotte, je l'ai senti s'arrêter :

- Hermione..., me dit-il dans un souffle, on peut encore tout arrêter... Après, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable...

- Continue, (un baiser), ne t'arrête surtout pas... Je ne veux que toi...

J'avais dit cela comme si tout d'un coup, pour moi, ces mots avaient trouvé leur sens. Oui, je ne voulais que de lui. J'avais mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et surtout à l'accepter. Maintenant que je sentais si près de moi, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter.

J'ai commencé à reprendre les choses en mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ne me croit pas prête. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi sure de ma vie que ce soir là. J'ai posé ma main sur son torse, puis je l'ai faite descendre lentement vers son bas ventre. J'ai ensuite passé ma main dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'il a senti ma main, il a sursauté :

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te montre ma détermination...

J'ai commencé à caresser son sexe, déjà si dur. Oui, c'était bien moi qu'il désirait, et pas une de ces bimbos à quatre sous qui tentaient d'attirer son attention. J'avais entrepris de lents va-et-vient sur son sexe lorsqu'il s'est mis à gémir.

- Hermione, si tu continue comme ça... Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler longtemps.

- Rien ne t'empêche de te rebeller...

Je lui avais chuchoté cela d'une manière que j'espérais sensuelle, puis je lui ai mordu le lobe de l'oreille comme pour lui faire comprendre que je n'attendais que ça. En une fraction de seconde, il a retiré mes mains de son corps et les a placées au-dessus de ma tête. Il les retenait prisonnières de la sorte pendant que sa main gauche parcourait mon corps. Au cours de sa « descente », il s'est attardé sur les seins, jouant avec, les embrassant. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentais le désir monter en moi. Après m'avoir excitée ainsi, il a repris son voyage, faisant frissonner chaque partie de mon corps qu'il touchait. J'étais de plus en plus excitée et la pluie n'arrangeait rien. Le contact glacé des gouttes sur ma peau brûlante d'envie rendait mon corps encore plus réceptif et plus vivant.

Tandis que sa main goûtait à nouveau au contact de ma peau, Ron a recommencé à m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, sur les épaules, ... Lorsqu'il a atteint ma culotte, j'ai instinctivement écarté les jambes comme si mon corps réagissait tout seul. Cette fois, il ne s'est pas arrêté à cette barrière de coton. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, sa main a pénétré dans ma culotte explorant ce lieu connu de moi seule. D'une main plutôt experte, il a commencé à caresser mon clitoris. J'étais humide de désir et ses caresses ne faisaient que décupler l'envie que j'avais de l'avoir en moi. Mon bassin a commencé à s'animer et à bouger d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses caresses. Les sensations que j'éprouvais à ce moment là étaient tellement intenses que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Ron ne cessait de m'embrasser. Mais lorsqu'il a enlevé sa main, j'ai ressenti un vide, un manque. Je le voulais en moi, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Il a posé ses mains le long de mes reins, collant son corps au mien. Malheureusement, nous avons du mettre rapidement fin à ce moment magique. En se rapprochant de moi, Ron a fait glisser un pot de fleur qui s'est écrasé sur le sol bétonné. Nous avons du nous séparer à regret, en entendant des gens se réveiller à l'étage. Alors que je remontais dans ma chambre, Ron a décidé de rester dans le salon _(- Ils risqueraient de trouver ça louche qu'on remonte en même temps tous les 2..._, _m'avait dit Ron.)._ En le quittant, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir entendu me dire « je t'aime ».

- Hermione ? C'est toi ma chérie ?

- Oui madame Weasley, j'étais dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

- Tu n'as vu personne ?

- Non, je ne crois pas...

Je venais de mentir à Mme Weasley, mais après cette nuit, plus rien n'avait d'importance...

* * *

_Voila, c'est fini! J'espere qu'il vous a plu! Ce chapitre est le plus long (apres "le commencement"). si vous avez aimé (ou pas!) n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser une petite review!_

_Prochain chapitre: **Un arriere gout de déraison** (titre provisoire)_

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais le poster (il faut que je finisse de l'ecrire!) mais j'essayerais de le mettre d'ici 2 smeaines maximum (je pense que ce sera le nouveau rythme d'ailleurs)..._

_A bientot!_


	10. Insouciance et Conséquences

_Hello tout le monde!_

_J'espere que vous allez tous bien! Je suis desolee pour le temps que j'ai mis... mais j'ai eu pas mal de problemes a resoudre, ce qui m'a pris pas mal de mon temps! Me pardonnerez vous un jour?_

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira... Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais bon j'ai essayé de le rendre marrant... Vous verrez aussi que ce chapitre augure de nombreux changements aussi bien au niveau de l'histoire qu'au niveau du style d'ecriture. Si ça ne vous plait pas ou autre n'hesitez pas a me laisser une review._

_Maintenant place aux reviews!_

**_virg05_**_ merci beaucoup fidele revieweuse! j'espere ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter!_

_**lilou:** Coucou ma petite lilou! Oui oui je suis du PLR mais PLR ne veut pas dire qu'on a pas le droit d'etre sadique! et pui je ne crois pas que ça aurait ete benefique pour eux de faire ça comme ça... Enfin tu verras dans les chapitres qui vont suivre!_

**_Lupini-filiae_**_ Coucou toi! Dsl y avait pas remus.... mais promis dans les prochains chapitres il apparaitra! mais je ne te dis rien d'autre :D_

_**rupertforever:** Olalala merci merci tu ne me vois pas mais je suis entrain de rougir :D Ca me fait tres plaisir que la fic (et surtt ce chapitre) te plaise! J'espere qu'il en sera de meme pour la suite! a bientot!_

**_pascale1980_**_ 3 reviews! merci :D Oui comme tu vois, il n'y a plus de jeunesse que veux-ty? les p'tits jeunes font n'importe quoi :D non je rigole! Ils se sont quand meme arretés (malgré eux!) A bientot_

**_LovelyHermione_**_ Voila mademoiselle! a bientot! et merci pour la review!_

_**Cyrano:** et bien je ne sais pas quoi repondre a ta review si ce n'est merci pour ces encouragements...ça me fait tres plaisir que mon travail te plaise... Et ... vraiment merci pour la review! (moi la pipelette qui ne sait plus quoi dire! lol)_

_Allez maintenant voici le nouveau chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Insouciance et conséquences**

Je suis retournée rapidement dans ma chambre sans me retourner vers Mme Weasley. Ginny dormait toujours. Prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, je me suis changée. La tension et l'excitation qui me réchauffaient quelque minutes plus tôt était retombées et désormais je grelottais. Je me suis recouchée après cela oscillant entre le sommeil et la réflexion. Comment est ce que je pouvais avoir fait cela... dehors qui plus est ! Si jamais quelqu'un nous avait surpris ! Je ne savais pas non plus comment réagir vis-à-vis de Ron. Allait-il considérer que cette nuit sellait notre relation ou allait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'arrivait toujours pas a croire que cette nuit je m'étais comportée comme une chatte en chaleur. J'aimais Ron et je le désirais bien sur. Souvent la nuit des rêves érotiques le mettant en scène peuplaient mon sommeil, mais de là à réaliser mes fantasmes !

Oh, pitié Viviane, aide moi ! Le pire de tout était que je ressentait un manque. Un peu comme si on m'avait fait toucher du doigt le paradis et qu'on me l'avait retiré d'un coup... comme ça. Nous étions si proche l'un et l'autre de franchir le cap ! Que ce serait-il passé si Ron n'avait pas cassé le pot de fleur ? Est-ce que nous serions réellement allé jusqu'au bout ?

Même si je me sentais prête, je ne savais pas si j'aurais assumé cet acte. Bon sang ! cette nuit avait compliqué notre relation, si tant est qu'elle puisse l'être davantage !

Je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte, bercée par la respiration régulière de Ginny...

« - HERMIONNNNNEEEE

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Debout !!!! Il est 10h passées ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois te le ver si tard !

- J'étais fatiguée...

- Hihihi, faut pas faire des folies de son corps comme ça la nuit ! Après on est fatigué !

- Pfffff n'importe quoi, tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi toi des fois !

- Oula ! Tu t'es levée du pied gauche à ce que je vois ! Relax Hermione, je rigolais ! Tu me connais quand même ! »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être sur la défensive après la remarque de Ginny, comme si, « J'ai failli coucher avec Ron » était gravé sur mon front... A regret, je me suis extirpée de mon lit, ce lieu où je me sentais en sécurité... Je ne voulais pas descendre... J'avais peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui...

Je me suis dirigée vers mon placard pour m'habiller...

« - Tiens, tu as changé de chemise de nuit ? »

Aïe, aïe, aïe, j'avais pas pensé à ça hier soir lorsque j'avais troqué ma nuisette trempée et témoin de ma nuit contre une chemise de nuit plus... classique.

« - Euh.... Oui, hier soir, j'ai fait un cauchemar, alors j'ai été prendre l'air et je me suis faite surprendre par un orage...

- Ah Ok ! J'espère que tu as pas attrapé la crève ! Sinon je demande à changer de chambre ! Je ne veux pas attraper tes microbes ! »

A ces mots, Ginny s'est mise à rire, m'entraînant dans son fou-rire...

- Je me demande bien dans quelle chambre tu demanderais à être... Je dirais à tout hasard... celle d'Harry... mais manque de bol, Ron s'y trouve déjà ! Tu serais obligée de partager ton homme avec ton frère...

- Mais non ! toute l'astuce est là ! Je fais transférer Ron dans ta chambre ! et voilà, je me retrouve seule avec lui !

- Tu me demandes même pas si je suis d'accord ?

- Ben non ! C'est moi qui décide ! Et puis en ce moment, vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux non ?

- Euh comme d'habitude... Bon si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuné, je meure de faim... (ndA : La fille qui change pas du tout de sujet !)

- Ok, mais tu ferais mieux de finir de te changer avant... Je doute que ma mère apprécie de te voir descendre en sous-vêtements ! Quoi que j'en connais à qui ça ne déplairait pas ! »

Ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet, de peur de me trahir, je me suis dépêchée de m'habiller, évitant de croiser le regard de Ginny... En y repensant, je crois que mon comportement était encore plus suspect comme ça ! Lorsque j'ai eu terminé, nous sommes descendues toutes les deux dans la cuisine. C'est avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse que je me suis aperçue que Ron n'était pas là. A peine nous nous sommes assise à table que Harry accompagné de Ron est entré dans la pièce.

« - Mais si ! La Hongrie va se faire éliminer au prochain tour ! c'est obligé ! Elle ne peut pas battre le Mexique !

- Ron ! Puisque je te dit qu'elle a toute ces chances depuis qu'ils ont changé d'attrapeur ! Nicholas Vysjolik est beaucoup plus performant que Manuel de los Rios !

- Oui mais un attrapeur ne fait pas tout !

- Les garçons, s'il vous plait ! Voulez-vous vous asseoir et déjeuner tranquillement !

- Oh ! Pardon Mme Weasley ! »

Harry, après avoir fait ses excuses à Mme Weasley, a embrassé toute la pièce d'un seul regard.

« - Bonjour Hermione, bonjour toi ! »

Harry s'est approchée de Ginny et l'a embrassé tendrement. A ce moment là j'etais jalouse de leur bonheur. Ils affichaient pleinement leur relation alors que moi je ne savais toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir, même si Ron et moi avions été beaucoup plus loin que les deux tourtereaux.

« - 'jour Ginny, 'jour Mione

- Bonjour Ron »

Un silence gêné s'est installé entre nous deux pendant que Ginny et Harry savourait le début d'un nouveau jour. Comme Harry commençait à s'asseoir à coté de sa dulcinée, Ron a entreprit de s'asseoir près de moi. Mon souffle s'est accéléré face à cette proximité. Je sentais le feu me monter aux joues. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la nuit dernière alors que je le savais si près de moi. Je sentais son odeur masculine si « viril », je sentais encore ses mains sur mon corps, le goût de ses baisers, ...

Une main posée sur ma cuisse m'a alors tiré de mes pensées. Cette main était celle de Ron, Je reconnaissais la manière qu'il avait de me toucher, de me caresser... (NdA : En même temps il n'y a que lui à coté d'elle...).

« - RONALD WEASLEY ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS APPRIS A TE TENIR A TABLE ? Est ce que c'est comme ça que je t'ai appris a manger ? Pose tes deux mains sur la table ! On dirait un bossu ! »

En entendant sa mère, Ron a sursauté et a posé directement ses deux mains sur la table. Je ne sentais plus sa main chaude sur ma cuisse. J'ai essayé de faire comme si cette absence m'était égal mais ça n'était pas le cas.

« - Bon dépêchez vous ! Il est tard et vous avez vos chambres à ranger, vos devoirs à finir avant le déjeuner. N'oubliez pas qu'à 14h vous avez cours avec le professeur McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la faire attendre ! Bon maintenant dépêchez-vous ! »

A ces mots, Mme Weasley est sortie de la cuisine, telle un taureau en pleine corrida... Ginny et son frère se sont regardés, perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Je sais pas Ginny, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle est dans cette état depuis...

- Oui... Elle a peut-être appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Non, dit Ron avec un air grave, elle se comporte toujours comme ça quand il s'agit de Percy-le-traitre. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire encore pour mettre maman dans cet état ? »

Le petit déjeuner s'est terminé de manière pensive... chacun d'entre nous concentré sur ses propres réflexions. Ron avait déjà fini depuis quelque temps quand Harry s'est levé de table tout de suite suivi par Ginny. Ils marchaient tous les deux vers la porte main dans la main. Au moment où je me suis levée a mon tour, j'ai senti une main se poser sur mon bras.

« - Hermione ?

- Oui ? »

J'étais très surprise car depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la pièce il ne m'avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. La seule chose qui m'a réconforter était sa main sur ma cuisse, mais vu son comportement, je commençais à croire que j'avais rêver ce contact.

« - Tu peux rester avec moi deux... deux minutes s'il te plait ? J'aimerais te parler... Enfin tu vois, j'aimerais qu'on reparle euhhhh qu'on reparle d'hier soir...

- Oui, euh d'accord... »

Je me suis rassise a coté de lui, légèrement angoissée par cette conversation. Je me suis mise à trembler et la je me suis trouvée stupide ! Depuis quand avais-je peur de parler avec mon meilleur ami ? Non en fait la question était : pourrions nous rester de simples amis après ça ?

« - Hermione, je veux que tu saches que... que j'étais sérieux hier soir... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais redevenir ton ami... enfin je ne crois pas que je pourrais _juste_ être ton ami. Enfin, si tu veux oublier hier.... Je comprendrais. Ca sera dur mais j'oublierais moi aussi. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble... Il le voulait, tout comme moi... Je l'avais tellement désiré que maintenant je ne savais plus comment réagir...

« - Hermione ? Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, dis le moi. Je suis désolé, tu sais que je peux être vraiment stupide parfois... Je fais des choses inconsidérées sans penser aux conséquences... Mais bon tu m... »

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir. Je l'ai embrasser. Non je ne voulais pas oublier ! Quelle idiotie !

« - Waw... euhhhh je suppose que ça veut dire que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi...

- Oui, tu as tout juste... Ron, promet moi juste une chose... Si jamais ça se passe pas bien entre nous ou si jamais tu en as marre de moi... promet moi de me le dire, promet moi de rester mon ami quoi qu'il se passe entre nous...

- Mione, pourquoi tu penses a des choses comme ça... Je te promet que je ne te ferais jamais de mal...

- Promet moi juste ça Ron, s'il-te plait.

- Alors je te le promet... »

Ensuite il m'a embrassé tendrement, pour me montrer a quel point il... il m'aimait ?

« - Euh désolé de jouer les trouble-fêtes... mais je vous rappelle qu'on a du boulot !

- Harry, euhhhh oui, euhhhh on arrive...

- Je voulais juste vous dire que c'était pas trop tôt ! Gin' va être très contente d'apprendre la nouvelle !

- QUELLE NOUVELLE ?

- Ben que vous deux... petits cachottiers, vous sortez ensemble ! Je me disais aussi, vous aviez changé de comportement... »

Nous nous sommes fait surprendre comme des enfants volant un bonbon. Ron avait les oreilles couleur tomate et je ne devais pas être mieux ! Mais j'étais contente... Harry souriait, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux, surtout ici.

« - Comment ça '_c'est pas trop tôt_ ?' et comment ça 'petits cachottiers' ? (Ron cachait sa gêne par un semblant de colère plus drôle que terrifiante)

- Ron, je crois que tout le monde savait qu'un jour ou l'autre vous finiriez par sortir ensemble... C'était tellement flagrant ! Il n'y a que vous qui ne l'avait pas vu !

- N'importe quoi ! Comme quoi, être le survivant ne rend pas intelligent ! »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire d'abord Harry et moi seulement puis Ron nous a rejoint devant la pièce incongrue que nous étions entrain de jouer !

« - Ah ! je vois qu'on s'amuse bien derrière mon dos !

- Gin' ! tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient _ENFIN_ d'arriver !

- Je ne sais pas... Ron s'est enfin décider à déclarer sa flamme à Hermione ?

- Waw ! tu es forte ! du premier coup !

- Quoi ? c'est vrai ? Moi je disais ça pour rire !

- Qu'est ce que vous étés fatigants tous les deux ! Laissez nous vivre ! non mais !

- Ron, rappelle moi qui a fait sa petite crise lorsqu'il a su que je sortais avec sa petite sœur ? Hein ? Alors chacun son tour !

- Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! »

Les 2 garçons sont sortis de la cuisine en courant l'un après l'autre. Ginny et moi sommes restées toutes les deux à les regarder jouer comme des enfants. D'une même voix nous nous avons dit : « Ah les garçons ! » puis nous sommes sorties a notre tour de la cuisine.

Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que Ron a dit tout ce que j'attendais de lui. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve...

_« - HERMIONE ????? »_

_Hermione, qui était en train d'écrire, releva la tête et se tourna vers la porte._

_« - Oui ?_

_- Ma mère nous attend pour manger_

_- Ah ok j'arrive ! »_

_Hermione reposa les yeux sur le cahier assez vieux sur lequel elle était entrain d'écrire. « Et oui ça y est... je sors avec Ron ! Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas moi » se prit-elle a penser. Depuis ce matin, elle se sentait euphorique. Rien ne pouvait lui ôter cette joie, rien ni personne. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

_« - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »_

_Un cri de terreur provenant de la chambre des garçon fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se releva rapidement et se rendit dans la chambre. Harry était allongé par terre, se tenant la tete entre ses mains._

_« - Mais qu'est ce que ce passe ? Harry ! »_

_Un sentiment d'effroi envahit soudain Hermione. Elle se sentait vide tout d'un coup, comme si une partie d'elle même lui avait été retirée..._

_« - Il... Il vient de... de tuer... il... je... je... suis désolé... »_

_La voix d'Harry mourut dans son souffle. Il venait de s'évanouir sous le poids de la douleur. Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en fixant Hermione... Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Soudain Hermione comprit.... Elle avait envie d'hurler... NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN POURQUOI ????_

* * *

_Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui..._

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus noir... Vous aurez aussi noté le changement de point de vue... on quitte le POV d'Hermione pour celui d'un narrateur. J'espere que ça ne vous gene pas... Si jamais ça ne vous plait pas, dites le moi, je le modifierais._

_Comme beaucoup d'auteur, j'ai remarqué que le nombre de review avait pas mal chuté. J'espere que ce n'est pas a cause de la qualité de la fic!_

**_Bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire... Non? il suffit de cliquer sur le "go" juste en bas a gauche et de laisser une petite review..._**

_PS: j'ai relu ma fic dernierement et... Je me demande comment j'ai pu publier ça... Je pense que je vais reprendre les premier chapitre et les devellopper un peu. Si vous ne voulez pas les relire, pas de probleme, ça ne changera rien a l'histoire. Ce sera juste un peu plus develloppé... Voila!_

_A bientot!_


	11. La Noirceur du monde

_Salut à tous ! **Et Bonne Année** ! _

_Je reviens avec presque 2 mois de retard pour la suite de la fic, je suis SINCEREMENT désolée ! Mais bon j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot (problème de stage, test d'anglais à passer et donc à préparer, …) et puis je vous l'avoue j'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration… J'ai l'histoire générale en tête mais ce n'est pas toujours facile d'arriver là ou on en veut et d'arriver à tout coucher sur le papier !_

_Enfin voilà ! Pour les plus courageux, voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Place aux reviews maintenant ;)_

_**virg05**__: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! a bientot!_

_**LovelyHermione**__: Oulalala! tu m'as faire peur avec ta review alors j'ai du changer completement mon histoire... non je rigole! Pour savoir de qui parle Harry lis vite la suite!_

_**rupertforever**: Tu es la deuxieme a croire que c'est Ron... Tu verras ;) j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! ;)_

_**Cyrano**: Je pense que la partie "deprimante" est necessaire pour la suite de l'histoire mais promis ça ne restera pas une fic deprimante! Je n'aime pas ça, j'aime les Happy End! donc pas de probleme! Maintenant ça prendra quelques chapitres avant de retrouver un ton plus leger, aussi je comprendrais que tu ne mettes plus de review... si tu trouve ça trop... chiant ;)_

_Concernant les mangas, Fruits Basket, c'est vraiment super! Je te conseille d'essayer de les lire dans l'ordre parce qu'il y a des trucs tres importantq qui se passent d'un livre à l'autre! Sinon pour Angel Sanctuary, j'ai vu les OAV (vraiment bien) et je n'ai pu lire que le tome 1 car les autres tomes sont rarement disponibles dans les magasins... c'est pas evident! donc je ne sais aps vraiment si c'est super violent... Je ne crois pas... En tout cas dans le premier tome c'est un peu violent mais pas trop quand meme!_

_Shippeuse vient de Shipper. C'est utilisé par les fan de couple... je n'en sait pas plus ;) Pour la longueur de la review, je trouve ça tres marrant d'avoir de la lecture, dc ne te prive pas ;)... En tout cas, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant (si ce n'est plus! :p)_

_**Elea013**__: Salut! Je suis contente que ça te plaise le changement de POV, disons que c'est plus facile pour moi!!!_

_Pour savoir ce que Harry a vu... Lis la suite! A bientot!_

_**Lupini-filiae**__: coucou toi! Non non ton "mumus" n'etait pas là.... je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le faire reapparaitre! En tout cas tu es la plus proche concernant la vision d'Harry! a bientot la miss!_

_**moi:** Merci moi!_

_**lilou:** Coucou! Bon tu m'as repeté je ne sais pas combien de fois que tu avais aimé ma fic, donc je vais finir par te croire! ;) à bientot!_

_**Alixe**__: Salut! Pour le chapitre 9, c'etait une premiere, je crois qu'il faut que je trouve le bon "ton" pour ce genre de scene... je verrais pour la suite de l'histoire! En tout cas j'espere que la suite de la fic te plaira! a bientot!_

_**cin**: Salut et merci pour tes compliments! J'ai commencé il y a un moment une fic... un cross-over entre Alias et Jag... mais j'ai arrêté faute de motivation! je la reprendrais p-e un jour! Sinon, je suis entrain d'ecrire une nouvelle fic sur HP (encore une RWHG!) mais je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner et si je la publierais!_

_Bon allez! je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La noirceur du monde**

_« - Il... Il vient de... de tuer... il... je... je... suis désolé... »_

Ces mots se répétaient dans la tête d'Hermione…. Pourquoi s'attaquer à eux ? Pourquoi les tuer ? Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que tout était fini. Elle sentait que ce lien subtil qui la rattachait avant à ses parents était brisé.

Elle s'effondra par terre, restant à genoux à contempler le vide pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle se sentait vide, elle n'existait plus, plus rien ne comptait désormais. Elle n'entendait plus autour d'elle les gens affluer, poser des questions. Elle ne sentit pas non plus Ron s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Non, plus rien n'existait désormais.

Elle reprit pied peu à peu. Elle recommençait à entendre des mots, à voir des gens bouger autour d'elle. Elle vit Harry par terre, évanoui avec Ginny et madame Weasley au-dessus de lui. Elle sentit la chaleur de Ron tout près d'elle. Elle commençait à entendre les mots rassurants qu'il lui chuchotait. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Elle ne voulait pas de sollicitude, elle ne voulait pas être réconfortée, elle voulait être seule. Tout était de sa faute. Elle se sentait coupable, aussi coupable que si elle avait jeté le sort qui avait servi à tuer ses parents.

Elle se leva, ne prenant pas garde à Ron qui la regardait avec étonnement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, d'un pas résolu. Non il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents soient morts pour rien. Elle s'assit sur son lit comprenant maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti Harry tout au long de l'année. Comment avait-il pu survivre à ce mélange de chagrin et de colère qui se déversait en elle ? Comment avait-il pu recommencer à vivre ? Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer. Elle voulait plus que tout oublier… oublier cette journée, oublier qui elle était. Perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses larmes, elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme entrer.

« - Hermione ? Je peux…

- Harry ? Tu… tu es réveillée ?

- Oui… Voldemort était vraiment content de ce qu'il avait fait. Il a déversé toutes ses émotions en moi, c'était horrible… Pire que lorsque j'avais pris possession de son corps… Je me sentais sale et pourtant si heureux… »

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes et observa Hermione. Elle ne le regardait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Apres tout il était celui qui lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, il les avait presque tués lui-même.

«- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je sais c'est idiot de poser cette question. Tu ne peux pas aller bien mais, enfin je voulais que tu sache que, si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là.

- Merci Harry »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Harry ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire comment arrive-tu à vivre après la mort de Sirius ? J'ai l'impression d'être vide, d'être inutile et je me sens si coupable…

- Coupable de quoi Hermione ? Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver… Tu étais à des centaines de kilomètres de chez eux.

- Comment tu fais Harry ? Comment ?

- J'essaye de profiter au maximum de ce que la vie m'offre. Et puis, je n'ai pas oublié. Sirius est toujours avec moi… Et un jour je le vengerais. Je la tuerais, même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je doive faire. La chose la plus importante est de se laisser ses amis entre dans cette nouvelle vie. Si toi, Ron et Ginny n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu refaire surface.

- Merci Harry

- Hermione, je suis ton ami, ne l'oublie pas. »

Harry sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione était comme sa sœur. Il aurait voulu lui épargner tout cela, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit jamais malheureuse. Ron et lui veillait à cela. Mais ils avaient failli.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ron était adossé au mur proche de sa chambre. Il avait l'air inquiet et triste. Comment ne pas l'être dans ses cas-là ? Surtout lorsqu'on aime la personne à qui cela arrive. Ils avaient beau se cacher, Harry le savait très bien. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils se découvriraient et qu'ils avoueraient enfin ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Mais tout ça n'avait plus vraiment de sens aujourd'hui. Ron devrait être fort pour aider Hermione, pour supporter avec elle sa peine et sa colère, comme Ginny l'avait fait pour lui.

« - Elle va… Elle se sent coupable… Mais elle est forte. Elle a juste besoin de temps… Enfin j'espère

- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à ses parents ?

- Pour nous montrer qu'il avait le pouvoir, qu'il avait des armes contre nous. Il sait que l'amour et l'amitié sont notre force… Il voulait nous prouver que c'était aussi notre faiblesse. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il a réussi à les trouver. Ils ne devaient pas être protégés par le sortilège de fidelitas ?

- Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser… Au début, ça devait être mon père mais je crois que les parents d'Hermione ont refusé à cause de sa famille, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se mette en danger. Mais je crois qu'après il a été question de Bill… Mais je ne sais pas si… »

Ron s'arrêta net comme s'il venait de comprendre l'importance de cet aveu… Si son frère était bel et bien le gardien du secret des parents d'Hermione alors soit il les avait trahis, ce qu'il excluait totalement- soit il… Nonnnnn pas son frère, pas Bill…

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver essouffler dans la cuisine, où se trouvait sa mère. Elle était de dos, il ne pouvait rien voir de son visage. Mais il sentait une drôle d'atmosphère. N'y tenant plus, Ron posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Maman ? Qui était le gardien du secret des parents d'Hermione ? »

Avant qu'il eut achevé sa phrase, sa mère fondit en sanglot..

« - Bill… C'était Bill leur gardien… Fol-Œil m'a envoyé un hibou… Ils… Ils ont retrouvé son corps. Oh Merlin ! Comment est-ce possible ? Mon fils… Mon fils est mort… IL EST MORT ! ! ! ! »

Ron prit sa mère dans ses bras, et la serra le plus fort possible. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé… Il sentait encore les doigts d'Hermione dans sa main, il sentait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes… Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme les autres ado de leur age ?

* * *

La pendule venait de sonner sept heures. Habituellement à cette heure-ci, la cuisine grouillait de monde. Hermione et Ginny aidaient Mme Weasley à mettre la table, pendant que Ron et Harry allaient chercher les plats préparés par leur hôtesse. Mais ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt une semaine, la cuisine était silencieuse, plongée dans une tristesse sans fin. Chacune des personnes présentes était plongées dans ses propres pensées. Chacun essayait de compenser la perte des personnes disparues cinq jours plus tôt. 

Harry se sentait coupable, il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Si Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas lié d'amitié avec lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Jamais Bill serait mort, pas plus que les parents d'Hermione.

Hermione avait, comme toujours maintenant, à peine touché à son assiette. Comme toujours, elle remonta la première, en jetant cependant un regard sur Ron et sa famille. Elle aussi se sentait coupable pour la mort de Bill. Peu à peu la tristesse avait fait place à la colère, la rage. Elle voulait se venger. Tout comme Harry, elle voulait le tuer même si elle devait mourir pour ça. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Mais combien de personnes comme elle, avaient essayé de se venger ? Et combien en étaient sorties vivantes ? Hermione connaissait trop bien la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. De toute façon, sa décision était prise, et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Rien.

Ron se leva une demi-heure après Hermione. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Toc toc toc…

Pas de réponse…

« - Mione ? Tu es là ?

- … »

Légèrement inquiet, Ron ouvrit la porte de la jeune fille. Depuis deux ou trois jours, elle avait changé… Elle paraissait déterminée et en colère. Elle arrivait peut-être à le cacher aux autres, mais à lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir... Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. La sage Hermione…

« - Mione, tu es là ? »

Quand il comprit, il sortit en trombe de la pièce et dévala les marches. Il rentra dans Ginny qui se trouvait elle-aussi dans l'escalier.

« - Aieeeee ! Ron tu pourrais demander pardon !

- …

- Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ron ! Réponds-moi ! »

Ron leva des yeux absents sur sa sœur inquiète

« - Hermione… Elle est partie… »

* * *

_Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (auteur qui prie très très fort !)._

_Prochain chapitre : **Phase un : Détermination – Phase deux : Combat**_

_Un affrontement se prépare… attention !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le mettre, j'ai beaucoup de travail donc… En plus il faut que je l'écrive (oui oui ça va pas être facile ! croyez moi ! je n'ai pas l'imagination de certains !)_

_Je vous souhaite encore une fois Bonne année, et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !_


	12. Errances

_Salut à tous!_

_Je sais je suis tres tres tres tres ... tres en retard! Mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment! Je travaille sur 2 projets, je devais finir aussi un site internet, ... bref je n'avais pas une seconde a moi! Alors j'espere que vous me pardonnerez! (pleaseeeeeeeee (la je me met a genoux et vous supplie!)) Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit voici le nouveau chapitre, j'en suis moyennement satifaite mais bon, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore lontemps! (la reponse aux reviews a la fin du chapitre!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Errances**

Hermione déambulait dans les rues sombres de Londres. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Londres pouvait être si lugubre avec ses rues mal éclairées et son temps de chien. Non, en fait ce qui rendait Londres si lugubre, c'était elle. Pourquoi avoir quitté le square Grimmaurd? Apres tout, c'était bien le seul endroit ou elle était en sécurité... Elle oui... mais ces parents? Elle n'avait pas su les protéger. Oui c'était de sa faute si ses parents n'étaient plus là. En retournant dans sa chambre après le dîner, elle était tombée sur une des dernières lettres que lui avaient écrites ses parents. Là, la culpabilité, le remord et la colère l'avait poussé à partir, à quitter ce qui était devenu depuis peu son seul foyer. Il n'avait rien de la maison chaleureuse remplie de rire qu'avait été la maison de ses parents, mais elle savait qu'elle y était aimée et entourée. Elle s'assit sur un banc à proximité d'un parc. Tout paraissait paisible, d'une beauté presque onirique. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à cet instant. Elle repensa à la lettre que lui avaient écrite ses parents. Ils lui disaient de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils étaient en sécurité, qu'elle devait penser à elle. Et surtout qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle, de ce qu'elle était devenue. Qu'est ce qu'elle était devenue au juste? Une orpheline qui vivait dans un monde en guerre?

Elle secoua la tête "Hermione arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort... Il y a des gens plus malheureux que toi." Elle se remit en marche. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait juste eu besoin de fuir, comme pour se perdre. Mais elle n'avait réussit qu'à s'éloigner de sa nouvelle famille, qu'à s'éloigner de Ron. Ron... Son nom sonnait comme une déchirure. Une plaie très profonde dans son cœur. Il avait été tellement présent et attentionné ses derniers jours... Il montait tous les soirs dans sa chambre, il s'asseyait et attendait qu'elle ait besoin de lui. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait réconforté. Elle repensait à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait toujours à ses moments là. Elle était partie sans lui avoir dit merci... Sans lui avoir avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Une fois, alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, elle avait levé la tête et l'avait embrassé. Le goût de ses lèvres s'était mélangé à celui de ses larmes.

Ce souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux… Ce qui allait lui manquer plus que tout, c'était ce contact, l'impression de ne se sentir en sécurité que dans ses bras… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le couple arriver en face d'elle. Elle les percuta, s'excusa et repris sa marche…

" - Tu n'oublie pas que samedi on passe voir mes parents

Quoi ? On sera déjà le 20 ? J'ai même pas vu le temps passé ! C'est bon je serais là ! "

La jeune femme se mit à rire, tandis qu'ils traversaient la route. Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Noël était si proche… Noël, le moment qu'elle préférait parmi tout… Au moins à cette période régnait une joyeuse folie dans la plupart des foyers. Les enfants attendaient avec impatience la venue du gros bonhomme rouge qui leur apporterait les cadeaux tant espérés… Et pour ceux qui ne croyaient plus au père Noël, c'était le moment de faire la paix… C'était une période chargée d'espoir, d'amour, de pardon… Oui, elle aimait cette fête…

Avant que tout ça n'arrive, elle avait réfléchi aux cadeaux qu'elle allait offrir à tout le monde… Elle avait vu cette pendule ancienne dans un magasin du Pré-au-lard, elle voulait l'offrir à ses parents… Ils l'auraient adoré. Et puis, elle avait pensé offrir ce petit pull vert pomme que Ginny admirait tant dans la vitrine, un livre de cuisine moldue pour Mme Weasley, des confiseries aux jumeaux, de nouveaux gants pour Harry et Ron… elle avait longtemps hésité… Mais elle tenait le cadeau idéal…

Elle avait lu ce livre durant l'été, elle l'avait dévoré… Ce livre racontait sa vie. Il dévoilait ses sentiments. Oui elle avait hésité avant d'opter pour ce livre, elle avait peur que Ron ne comprenne pas ou qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose et puis un passage du livre lui était revenu en mémoire :

_Malheureux celui qui a eu peur de prendre des risques. Car celui-là ne sera peut-être jamais déçu, ne connaîtra peut-être pas la désillusion, ne souffrira pas comme ceux qui ont un rêve à poursuivre. Mais quand il regardera derrière lui (car nous en venons toujours à regarder en arrière), il entendra son cœur lui dire : " Qu'as-tu fait des miracles que Dieu a semés sur tes jours ? Qu'as-tu fait des talents que le Maître t'a confiés ? Tu les as enterrés tout au fond d'un trou parce que tu avais peur de les perdre. Alors, c'est là ce qui te reste maintenant : la certitude d'avoir perdu ta vie. "_

_Malheureux celui qui entend ces paroles. C'est alors qu'il croira aux miracles, mais les instants magiques de l'existence seront déjà passés._

Alors non elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle voulait prendre enfin des risques… Elle s'imagina un instant au pied de l'arbre de Noël dans le salon de la maison des Black. Ron ouvrirait son cadeau, il lirait le titre du livre " _Sur le bord de la Rivière Piedra_ " et jouerait l'étonné

" - Mione, je croyais que tu avais promis de ne plus nous offrir de livre à Noël…

Tout ce que je te demande Ron c'est de lire ce livre… Fait moi plaisir, je suis sure qu'il te plairait. Paolo Coelho est un auteur moldu qui écrit tellement bien… " (N/a : pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris, j'adore cet auteur et encore plus ce livre que je vous conseille ;p)

Elle soupira avant de lever les yeux… Ses pas l'avaient menée près de King's Cross. Elle y était passé tellement souvent avec ses parents… Pour aller à Poudlard… Poudlard… Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant ? Le seul qui pouvait l'aider se trouvait là bas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller par le train, seul le Poudlard Express y allait et actuellement, l'école était officiellement fermée… Elle regarda la grosse horloge présente sur le quai 8 maintes fois emprunté pour accéder au quai 9 ¾. Il était presque minuit… Déjà… Ils devaient s'inquiéter… Mais elle ne renoncerait pas, elle ne voulait pas avoir de regret, elle avait besoin de cela pour recommencer vivre…

Elle sortit de la gare et se dirigea vers la gauche, là où se trouvait une petite rue… A cette heure-ci, personne ne se baladait dans le coin… Elle sortit sa baguette magique et appela le magicobus… " dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! " Priait Hermione.

Un grand Bang détonna dans la ruelle, mais personne ne semblait y faire attention, aucun volet ne s'ouvra. La porte du magicobus s'ouvrit et un jeune homme assez gringalet avec des boutons plein le visage l'accueillit :

" - Bonjour je suis Stan…

Oui oui je connais, je veux juste m'asseoir et aller à Poudlard…

mais… euh… l'école est fermée… vous savez on ne peut pas y aller…

Ben laissez moi au Pré-au-Lard alors.

C'est vous qui décidez mademoiselle… ça vous fera 15 noises et pour 2 noises de plus vous avez un chocolat chaud

Non merci… Pas de chocolat… "

Hermione s'installa dans un des lits bringuebalants. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup très fatiguée. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Elle revoyait ses parents, puis Ron. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'avait ni queue ni tête… Elle se sentit secoué… Elle voyait Harry lui dire d'une voix lointaine :

" - Mademoiselle…. Mademoiselle…

Harry ? pourquoi tu m'appelle mademoiselle ?

Mademoiselle on est arrivé !

On est arrivé ou ?

Au Pré-au-lard…"

Hermione émergea, se rendant compte petit a petit qu'elle n'était plus dans son rêve… Elle était enfin arrivée a destination.

" - Merci " s'entendit-elle dire.

Elle se mouvait comme dans un rêve. Elle arriva devant le portail du collège. Mais évidement, il était tard et la grille était scellée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les Trois Balais, en espérant que l'établissement serait ouvert. Mais à trois heures du matin, peu de pub étaient encore ouvert. Elle était frigorifiée, mais malgré tout elle avança ne pouvant aller que dans la cabane hurlante. Apres avoir sauté la barrière le plus discrètement possible, elle s'installa au rez-de-chaussée, la ou le sol était le moins abîmé. Elle s'effondra sur un sofa défoncé et sombra a nouveau dans le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêve. Le froid saisissant la réveilla alors que le jour se levait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se réchauffer jusqu'à ce que l'odeur alléchante du chocolat chaud la fit sortir de son antre. Les trois balais venait enfin d'ouvrir. Elle arrivait devant l'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

" - Miss Granger ?

Professeur McGonagall ?

Enfin ! nous vous avons retrouvé ! Vous n'imaginez pas la peur que vous nous avez faite ! Que faites vous la ?

Je…

Enfin pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné.

Non, mais…

Bien, installez vous a une table, pendant que je vais contacter la famille Weasley ! "

Hermione s'installa tête baissée à une table. Elle avait vu le visage de son professeur fatigué et les traits tirés. Elle espérait ne pas avoir été la cause de ses ennuis. Elle venait a peine de se remettre de sa blessure… Il fallait qu'elle se repose encore, d'après le médecin.

" - Bonjour Miss, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Bon… Bonjour… Je prendrais… un chocolat chaud et…

Je prendrais un thé bien chaud. Et servez aussi à Miss Granger une de vos viennoiseries

Bien Professeur ! "

Madame Rosemerta revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau fumant.

" - Et voilà pour la demoiselle, et voilà pour vous professeur.

Merci beaucoup !

Comment va le professeur Dumbledore ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu… depuis l'attaque d'ailleurs !

Il va bien, mais il est très occupé. Depuis que les détracteurs ont clairement montré leur liens avec vous-savez-qui, la population est affolée et les évasions n'en finissent plus ! "

Pendant que Mme Rosemerta discutait avec le professeur de métamorphose, Hermione regardait fixement sa tasse. Qu'était-elle venue réellement faire ici ? Elle ne se comprenait plus. Elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir quitté l'endroit le plus sur qu'elle connaissait pour se balader dans Londres.

" - Miss Granger, pourquoi êtes-vous partie comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste…. Parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous attend ! Et la famille Weasley nous rejoint au collège des que possible. Vous pourrez vous vanter de nous avoir fait peur. Bon si vous avez fini, nous pouvons y aller. "

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son élève, Minerva McGonagall se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit brusquement.

* * *

" - Ronnnnnnn

…

Ronnnnnnnnnnnnn

Oui ! j'ai bientôt fini ! "

Ron était d'une humeur exécrable. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et ce manque de sommeil ce répercutait sur son humeur. En plus il ne supportait pas d'être dérangé lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, surtout par sa sœur qui y passait a chaque fois trois heures ! Il venait a peine d'y rentré… Si elle refrappait encore une fois …

" - Ronnnnnnn ! Ouvre moi ! j'ai besoin de … "

Ron ouvrit violemment la porte.

" - Moi j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille 10 minutes ! et après tu pourras profiter de la salle de bain ! Maintenant au revoir. "

Il referma la porte aussi violemment qu'il l'avait ouverte, laissant Ginny sans voix.

" - Ron, c'est au sujet d'Hermione "

Il ouvrit a nouveau la porte. Ginny avait touché un point sensible…

" - Je t'écoute.

Ils l'ont retrouvé… enfin le professeur McGonagall l'a retrouvé au Pré-au-lard

Et elle… elle va bien ?

Oui elle va bien d'après McGonagall… Elle nous a demandé de venir au château des que possible.

Ok ! Je suis prêt dans 2 secondes ! Juste le temps de m'habiller… "

Il disparu derrière la porte. Ginny entendit un grand fracas suivit par des jurons avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

" - Euh…. Tu aurais pu prendre plus de temps… pour boutonner ta chemise correctement… et puis aussi pour fermer ta braguette ! "

Ginny partit dans sa chambre en rigolant et en laissant Ron tout penaud. Il se rhabilla vite fait et descendit les escaliers. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, sa mère était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner tout en s'occupant des sandwiches pour le midi.

" - Ah ! te voilà ! Ginny t'a dit pour Hermione ? Elle est à Poudlard !

Oui elle m'a dit. On part quand ?

Dans 20 minutes si tout est prêt. Ton père ne va pas tarder a arriver avec Tonks. "

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall entraîna Hermione directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée gardée par la statue de pierre.

" - Mashmallow "

La statue pivota sur elle même et laissa apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

" - Allez-y, il vous attend. Moi je vais préparer vos chambres

Merci… Professeur ?

Oui ?

Je suis désolée…

Allons allons ! ne dites pas de sottises ! "

Hermione grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur.

" - Miss Granger, vous voila enfin. Tout le monde s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous. Mais je vous en pris, asseyez-vous. Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de votre souhait de me parler. (Hermione acquiesça d'un geste de la tête). Alors je vous écoute.

Je... Je ne sais pas... j'ai fais des milliers de discours dans ma tête en venant ici. Mais... finalement tout ce que je souhaite, c'est comprendre, comprendre ce qui c'est passé, comment Voldemort a pu être au courant? Pourquoi s'en prendre a mes parents? J'ai tellement de questions!

Je vais tenter d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible. Nous ne savons pas comment Voldemort a pu apprendre que Bill Weasley était le gardien du secret de vos parents. Nous ne savons pas non plus comment Bill a disparu. Les professeurs Rogue et Lupin sont actuellement entrain de chercher à comprendre eux aussi. La seule hypothèse qui reste valable est qu'un traître se soit infiltré parmi nous… mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Le professeur Rogue pense que Bill Weasley était un mangemort qui avait bu du polynectar, mais si cela s'avérait vrai, nous ne savons pas depuis quand il était parmi nous ni comme il a pu savoir que nous choisirions Bill plutôt qu'un autre…"

* * *

_Bon voila, c'est fini! J'espere que malgré tout ça vous a plu!_

_Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un message:_

_**Lilou**: Merci beaucoup ma tite lilou pour cette review (je ne t'ai absoluement pas forcée a laisser une review en plus:D)_

_**LovelyHermione**: Ohhh j'espere que tu as ete surprise dans le bon sens! et j'espere aussi que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

_**Larmes de Pluie**: Merci pour toutes ses reviews! En tout cas ces derniers temps l'imagination me fait defaut! J'ai du me battre pour ecrire la suite! A croire que lorsque tu as beaucoup de travail, l'inspiration te fuit! Je voulais juste te dire que j'adore tes fic, et meme si ce sont des traductions, il y a beaucoup de boulot derriere et ça se voit! alors merci pour ça aussi!A bientot!_

_**Alixe**: Oui ce chapitre etait tres noir, celui la aussi mais normalement des le prochain ça devrait aller mieux... Il devrait y avaoir plus d'action dès le chapitre 11 ou 12! voila!_

_**lolo Evans:** Desolee pour le retard, j'espere que tu me pardonneras :D a bientot!_

_**meri**: Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'ai presque honte d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de poster la suite!_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu ou non, ça motive enormement d'avoir des messages!_

_A bientot (je n'ose plus dire de dates!)_


End file.
